The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style
by CloveAndGlimmer
Summary: Sequel to "The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4 Style." Elyce Annya from District 4 has survived the 83rd Hunger Games. She's lost the boy she loves and now she lives with Kai Hatheson, the 81st Victor. The Capitol has given them a cruel deal: sell your body or mentor in the Games. What will they decide? Looks like being a Victor isn't as easy as everyone thought...
1. Chapter 1

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 1**

**So I see you've found my sequel, eh? Oh yeah the Glimmering Alice is back at writing so get yourself back to reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**And this is rated 'T' for language, some flashbacks and dreams with violence and some make out scenes.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Hunger Games:_

_Against terrible odds Elyce Annya of District 4 has somehow managed to win the Hunger Games; Elyce is a survivor. She fell in love with Zack Bayer of District 1. But he's dead now. All the other tributes are. Now she lives with Kai Hatheson and both face the aspect of being sold by the Capitol, a horrid fate. You just can't win. You can't beat the game… or can you?_

**Chapter 1**

District 4. My new, temporary home in the Victor's Village with a perfect view of the ocean. Well it's Kai's house really, not mine. We're victors from a Career District. We've been through hell and back so I suggest you don't mess with us.

It's my seventh day back from the Capitol but my first day at his house. Today's the moving day. I could just stay with my family at their house but oh no, we're a Career household; my parents won't allow me to live anywhere outside the Victor's Village. So after a week they decided to kick me out.

I stand by the window, looking out at the late-August sun reflect off the slowly moving ocean. The water laps at the edge of the sandy shore. I touch the necklace Blake made for me carefully. It lies on the nightstand beside a pristine bed in a perfectly un-touched room of Kai's house. The pearl is the pure white of the capped waves, the sapphires as deep blue as the water. I didn't know it was possible to miss someone this much.

The Games have changed me. I know it and anyone else who's gone through what I have knows there's no denying it. You can try to hide it or cover it up, try to ignore it, try to forget. But that's impossible. I don't have that much strength left, so you deal with it.

I sigh, walk through the hallway and down the stairs. All my stuff is sitting in the front yard. I don't know where Kai wants me to put it. Hell, I don't even know where he is.

I walk down a smooth stoned path to the beach. It's deserted save for a few boats way in the distance. On a Sunday afternoon when everyone is at home relaxing or working overtime that's what I'd expect. Now that I'm a Victor I don't have to work or go to school anymore. I'm kind of glad but I don't really know what to do with myself now. I'm supposed to come up with a hobby but I haven't really had any brilliant ideas for that. Maybe Kai will have some input. I forget what he does considering he won 2 years ago.

There's also that other thing I'm dreading-my body being sold every night for sex and money-but we'll save that topic for later.

I kick off my flip-flops and dip my toes in the water to test the temperature. Perfect. I look down at my clothes, just a plain, tight purple tank top and black shorts. I shrug, I can swim in this; besides, I'm not gonna go look through every box on Kai's front lawn for my bikini.

I run down to the dock and flip into the water. It washes over me, soaking every inch of my body and making me smile. I float around on my back on the surface for a bit, my eyes closed and my mind nowhere. It's like I can almost leave behind everything that's happened over the past 2 months.

"Hey!" says a muffled voice. "Hey you in the water!" I pick my head up and place my feet on the sandy sea bottom. "I think I'd get out if I were you!" the person on the beach calls.

"Why?" I yell back.

"Look up!" I do; dark clouds are quickly covering the sky, chasing away the blue-sky-beautiful day it was. They suddenly move over the sun, blocking out the light and warmth. It feels as though the water has gotten colder too. I quickly swim to the boy on the shore. Almost as soon as I catch a glimpse of his face I realize it's Kai; he looks like he could be Fawn's older brother. If she even had any siblings that is. Well she's dead now. They have the same warm, light caramel brown eyes, crooked smile, sprinkling of freckles across the nose and flippy strawberry blonde hair. But he's much taller than she was and almost a head taller than me.

"Thanks for the warning," I saw.

"No problem. Just being a good person ya know," he says. "Kai Hatheson." He sticks out his hand.

"Elyce Annya," I say, shaking it.

"Your name sounds familiar. Did we go out once or something?"

"No… I'm your new roommate."

"Ahh so that's why there's all that stuff on my front lawn. Well welcome to the falsely beautiful, lie filled, privacy invading, dramatic hell of being a Victor. We've been expecting you Ms. Annya."

"Like I didn't already figure that out. I think the surviving is worse than dying."

"Probably. But would anyone ever tell us that truth? Of course not, never."

There is a sudden clap of thunder and rain starts to pour down from the clouds. I curse loudly.

"Calm down, it's just water," says Kai.

"No my stuff!" Kai cusses too and we run to his yard. He picks up as many boxes as he can and runs into his house. I do the same, dumping my things on his kitchen floor. We go back out 5 more times until everything is in the house. I sit on the kitchen counter, breathing heavily. Both of us are dripping water everywhere. Kai takes off his shirt and throws it in the sink. Don't laugh but I have to force myself not to look at his sexy six-pack. I mentally smack myself. What the hell Elyce?! You're Zack's, even if he is dead.

"I'll be back," says Kai, breaking the awkward silence and walking up the stairs. I wait for a minute before he comes back with a grey t-shirt in his hands. "Put this on." He tosses me the shirt.

I take off my tank top while he looks away uncomfortably. I put Kai's shirt on quickly and remove my shorts. The shirt is so big it goes down to about mid-thigh anyway.

"So um…where do you want me to stay?" I ask once I'm finished dressing.

"Follow me." I go with him back up the stairs. We walk in the hallway to the second room on the left, the room I was in earlier. "Here," he says, opening the door.

I walk in and take a seat on the perfectly made bed. The walls are light blue. The bedspread is a soft sea-foam green. The carpet, door, sliding closet doors and curtains around the little window at the back are pearly white. It's so clean and perfect my guess is no one's been in here before.

"My room's next door and the bathroom's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I say, rubbing my chilly arms. Lightning flashes outside the window followed by the deep rumble of thunder. "And sorry about making you help get all my stuff inside."

He laughs. "Like I had a choice." I frown. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound rude." Kai sits down on the bed next to me. "I'm kind of glad you're here. I get pretty lonely sometimes. Now may I help you set up your room?"

I smile. "Sure." We walk down the stairs again and each pick up a box. Right at that moment there is a loud clap of thunder, something beeps and the power goes out. The room is suddenly invaded by darkness. I drop my box in surprise.

"Hold on, I've got a flashlight somewhere in the kitchen. I'll be right back." I wait in the blackness and listen to the faint sounds of Kai shuffling through a drawer. A bright light unexpectedly shines in my face. I put my hand up to block it.

"Found the flashlight," says Kai. I'm sure he's grinning.

"I can see that. Now can you not blind me with it?"

The light deflects from me and down to the floor. I grab a box and so does Kai. I start up the stairs with him behind me. And of course, because I'm so Elyce, I just have to slip and fall down 3 steps backwards onto the ground. I land on top of Kai's bare chest with a slightly pained and shocked whimper.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, quickly crawling off of him.

"It's not your fault; I really should get that step fixed." He stands up and holds out his hand. I smile weakly, take it and he pulls me up. I look down at the floor and groan at the sight. Turns out the box I dropped when I fell was full of all my frilly lace covered underwear. Kai bends down and picks up a cherry patterned bra. I can see him raise his eyebrows in the dim glow of the flashlight.

"Really Elyce?"

"Why should you care what I wear under my clothes? Not like you're ever gonna be taking them off." I smirk evilly, though the thought of him taking everything off of my body is vaguely arousing.

"Says you." He winks. "Besides, I like it." My face burns bright red like…well like a cherry. I roll my eyes and smack the bra out of his hand. It lands back into the box. He stoops to help me pick up the rest.

After all the boxes have been successfully moved from Kai's front yard to the bottom of his stairs to my room, I'm starving. The storm outside rages on.

"I'm so hungry!" says Kai, speaking my mind. I follow him back into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" I ask, hoping for something yummy. "Not to impose on you or anything…"

"Oh it's not an imposition. And I don't know! I was going to make you some big fancy 'Welcome to my House' dinner but seeing as the power's out that's kind of impossible."

"Aww that's sweet of you," I say to him with a smile.

He runs a hand through his floppy, shaggy hair and for some reason it gives me stomach butterflies. What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm probably just so hungry it's making my brain all wacky. Yeah that's it.

"I got it! We'll have ice cream sundaes!" Kai exclaims, snapping his fingers and walking to the freezer.

"For dinner?"

"Well the ice cream's gonna melt with the power being out…"

"Alrighty then." I smile. I sit down on a bar stool by the counter. Kai opens the freezer and sticks his head in.

"Vanilla or chocolate?" he asks.

"Hmmm…both!"

"Of course," Kai says with a wink, pulling out 2 cartons, 2 bowls, sprinkles, cherries, caramel sauce and chocolate sauce.

"Damn, where did you get all this?" We may be one of the better off districts but this is like legit Capitol stuff.

"We're Victors, we can get almost anything we want."

"Awesome!" I say as he passes me a completely full bowl. I put every topping on it till the sundae is about to overflow. So does Kai with his. It's nice to know someone else that has a sweet tooth. My brothers don't and Chase always claims to be 'watching her figure.'

"So," says Kai, sitting down on a stool next to mine. "How did you win?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, scooping a big hunk of ice cream that drips with chocolate sauce into my mouth.

"How…did…you…win…the…Hunger Games?" he asks as if speaking to a young child.

"Didn't you watch?"

"Nope. I haven't watched the games since I won. Brings back bad memories."

"Law breaker," I say with a smirk. "But didn't you volunteer to be in the games? Wouldn't you like watching them?"

"Well…when I got in the arena, when I actually started killing other innocent people, I realized that it's more than just a game. We act like it's such an honor to win. But really it's just crap to live with. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." We're silent for a moment, only the clinking of our spoons on the bowls fills the empty space. There is a sudden knock on the door and we both jump. "I'll get it," I offer.

"No, let me; you should probably get some pants on."

"Oh, okay…" I scramble up the stairs and rifle though a box labeled 'Clothes.' I pull on a pair of star patterned pajama pants, run my fingers through my still damp hair and walk back down the stairs.

"Ah hello Ms. Annya," says a voice that doesn't belong to Kai. The cold eyes of President Snow stare deep into my green-gray ones. He must be over 80 years old by now but with all those fancy Capitol surgeries he doesn't look like it.

"President Snow," I say, walking over to shake his hand. The flesh temperature matches his eyes; about as warm as ice. "A pleasure to see you again," I lie.

"Sit," he commands, as sweetly as a snake strangling a mouse. I settle down on the couch, right next to Kai. Snow paces back and forth on the floor in front of us.

"As you may already know," Snow starts, skipping any potentially stalling small talk. "The next Hunger Games are approaching."

"Yeah like in a year," interjects Kai.

"A year goes by fast Mr. Hatheson." Kai remains silent after that. "Moving on, you two are quite popular among the Capitol's citizens." Oh, so that's what he's here for.

"And they want to buy our bodies," interrupts Kai. I'm slightly surprised by his boldness but then again the Capitol can't do anything to some of its' new favorite victors. "We already know."

"You make it sound so harsh," says Snow, an evil, sickly twisted, perverted smile curling the corners of his lips upward. "But yes, that's the simplest way to put it."

"We're only 17!" I blurt out.

"And that's the problem. You two have one more year left. Though I don't really believe the Capitol's citizens want to wait quite so long. However, in the name of fairness, you can have your last free year as long as you agree to a little deal that I'm here to discuss. If you mentor this year's pair of tributes you can have your final year of…innocence." The room goes quiet for a moment.

"What happens if we don't mentor?" asks Kai.

"Then I'll take you back to the Capitol with me right now. You may talk it over." The President stands up and leaves the room.

**Ouuu, well if you want to see what they decide then you'll have to read the next chapter which will be posted on Friday like usual. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 2**

**You've come back to see what Elyce and Zack are going to decide then? Well good! And to answer Sara's review on "The 83rd Hunger Games" Katniss did win the 74th Games by herself in my version and Finnick didn't die because there wasn't a revolution because the 75th Games had a different special thing instead of previous victors as tributes. Hope that cleared it up for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Hunger Games:_

_Elyce is now living in the 81__st__ Victor, Kai Hatheson's, house. President Snow has made them a sick offer: sell your body or mentor in the next Hunger Games._

**Chapter 2**

"There's no way I'm going back to that hellhole to be a whore," I whisper harshly to Kai.

"But you do realize that if one or neither of our tributes don't make it through the families will blame us and say it's our fault because we were supposed to help them and teach them how to survive," counters Kai. "Then again maybe if we did have that extra year we could figure out a way to escape this, maybe even escape Panem. I bet there are other places out there, better places-."

"No, out of the question. There's no way I'm leaving my family."

We're silent for a moment, debating in our minds what the best choice is.

"I don't want another person's life in my hands. I could barely save my own in there."

"I don't want some strange guy I've never met inside me."

"Fair enough. I don't think we have to pick the same choice…"

I swallow and nod. It's just Kai, I barely know him, so what if he's leaving? Why should I care? Despite those thoughts I know deep down there's something in me that really doesn't want him to leave.

Footsteps walk to us. "I assume you have reached your final decision?" asks Snow.

"Well," starts Kai, "Elyce is staying here, she's going to mentor the next set of tributes. And so will I."

_Wait what?_ I think to myself. I thought Kai was going back to the Capitol. I look at Kai and he winks. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling.

Snow sighs lightly in-I guess-disappointment and stands up. "I shall see you in the next Games then." He shakes Kai's hands and mine and we watch his blackout windowed car drive away.

"You stayed," I say, a honey slow grin spreading over my face.

"I couldn't leave you here to destroy my house," he replies with a smirk, standing up.

"Destroy it?" I say, faking being appalled. I shove him back down on the couch and straddle his waist so he can't get up. Suddenly I am reminded of Zack and I practicing with swords in the arena. I stare in Kai's light brown eyes…and mine roll back in my head while I pass out on his chest.

_"Do I get that kiss now?" Zack asks in a whisper. This is my chance; his guard is down. Quickly I push him off me and he rolls onto his back. I climb on top of him, straddling his waist like I saw Larkin do with that District 5 boy. My still damp hair drips water onto his cheeks._

_I lean down so our lips are about an inch away and we're staring straight into each other's eyes. "Not today," I say slyly. With a grin I get off of him._

"Elyce… Elyce… Elyce," someone whispers softly. I feel a damp washcloth on my head.

"Mom?" I say, not opening my eyes.

"…It's Kai."

"Oh. Sorry." My eyelids flutter open. I'm in a dark room, on my back in a soft bed between satin sheets. It must be my room. I try to sit up but Kai gently pushes me back down.

"No, no, you need to rest."

"It was just a flashback." He doesn't ask of what; he doesn't have to. He knows it's of the Games. He probably gets them too.

"Just do back to sleep, Elyce."

"You don't have to stay you know. Really I'm fine."

"Is that your way of telling me to leave?"

"Do what you want, I'm too tired to care." I roll over on my side, facing away from Kai and his washcloth and fall asleep before he can say anything else…

Until I wake back up 3 hours later crying my eyes out and screaming my head off from a nightmare. I'm stuck between reality and my twisted dreamland, watching 2 mirror type images. One of Zack's death in the Games and the other of Kai in his place. Since when do I dream about Kai?

I feel someone slip their hands under my shaking body and pick me up. I know it's Kai. My screams have withered down to whimpers and pained moans now. The tears come in a steady stream though. It's just a memory. I'm limp in his arms.

He sets me down on a bed, probably his. My eyes still won't open. Kai rolls me on my side and rubs my back under my shirt in slow, comforting circles. The tears on my face are drying now.

"Thank you Kai," I whisper. The circles on my back stop and he moves closer until I feel all of him pressed up behind me. It's almost like he's spooning me and it's kind of weird because it's _him _but I don't move away.

"Are you okay now?" he asks quietly in my ear.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Nightmare," I mumble.

"About the games?" I nod. "Do you want to stay here tonight, with me?" I turn my head to look at him. "What?"

"Isn't it like…weird?" I ask.

"How?"

"I don't know…"

"Trust me, I wouldn't ever try anything on you."

"Ok." For some reason I feel like I can trust him; even though I barely know him.

Kai moves away from me onto the other half of his bed. I kind of don't want him to because I've gotten used to him being there. Before he's completely away I grab his hand and hold on to it. I smile. I bet he does too.

**Ta-da! There you go! I bet most of you already guessed what their decision would be…but whatever. Tune in next week for chapter 3! Haha see ya guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 3**

**So in the next 2 chapters there are about 6 new characters. Yeah I know it's hard to remember them all. But hey what was I supposed to do? I killed off 23 other characters! And to reply to the guest review: Wow. That was very well written and I would like to use something like that. But my predicament is I don't know how that would fit into my story line. Maybe in one of Elyce's nightmares? We'll see. Well I won't keep you from the reading anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd Victor__:_

_Both Kai and Elyce agreed to stay in District 4 and mentor. Elyce then had a terrible flashback and a horrible nightmare and spent the night in Kai's bed._

**Chapter 3**

The first thing I see this morning is Kai's sleeping face. His mouth is slightly open and one arm is outstretched, the hand still holding mine. I smile and sit up, stretching my arms up into the air. His room has dark blue walls like the bottom of the ocean. Morning sunlight shines through the thin white curtains. His sheets are black and silky. I'm still wearing his big gray shirt from yesterday after the storm.

I walk quietly out of his room and down the hall to mine. I shut my door and slip on a pair of short jean shorts and a tight yellow and pink striped t-shirt. I brush my hair and put on the necklace Zack gave me.

I go down the stairs and into the kitchen. The calendar says it's September first and the clock on the oven says in glowing green letters that it's 10:30 a.m. My stomach growls. I don't feel like mooching off Kai and eating more of his food so I run back upstairs, grab my purse and leave a note for Kai that says I'm going out to get some breakfast.

As I walk down the Victor's Village path I hear construction noise. They're probably building my new house. I walk a few blocks into the merchant area. Then to Sandy and Shelly's. It's a small café owned by a 50-something-year-old named Sandy. She used to have a daughter, Shelly, but Shelly mysteriously disappeared about 20 years ago. Sandy's quite friendly and doesn't mind my group of friends who often hang out at her shop and fool around; as long as we buy something that is.

I open the door and a small bell chimes in the silent, empty shop. "Elyce!" someone cries out, grabbing me in a hug from behind.

"Sandy!" I greet back, turning around and putting my arms around her scrawny shoulders. She's a small, jolly old women with a belly that says so. Her gray-blue eyes that are just like Chase's sparkle dully up at me; she's almost a foot shorter than me.

"I'm so happy you're back," she says, leading me to a table. My stomach growls embarrassingly loud. "The usual?"

"Yes please," I say with a small laugh.

"I've missed filling my favorite customer's favorite order," she says with a wink. I smile and Sandy continues talking as she walks away into the kitchen to get my usual lemonade and banana bread. "So where are you staying now-a-days?" her disembodied voice asks me.

"My friend Kai's house," I answer.

"But aren't you supposed to be in the Victor's Village now?"

"He lives in the village. The houses are all filled up so mine is still being built. It'll be ready next month if you'd like to visit."

"Oh you mean Kai the Victor then?"

"Yeah."

"And what does your mom think of you living with a boy?"

I turn a little red but Sandy's still in the kitchen and doesn't see. "As long as I'm in the Victor's Village she's fine with whoever I stay with."

"Ah, I see."

"So where is everyone?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

Sandy arrives with my food. "They're at school honey…it's the first day."

"What?!"

"Yeah… But you're a Victor now, you don't have to go." Sandy sets my food down and takes a seat across from me. I take a sip of lemonade.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm supposed to come up with some hobby to take up my time now. I meant to ask Kai but…"

"Have you thought of anything?"

"Not yet…maybe swimming?"

Sandy looks at me dryly while I take a bite of banana bread. "Oh really? Swimming? Wow," she says sarcastically.

"What?"

"Come on Elyce, we're in the fishing district. That's the simplest thing to pick. I know you, do something more creative!"

"Like what? I don't know how to do anything else…"

"Well I saw how good you did with that bow and arrow in the games but the Capitol will frown upon using weapons in the districts. You could learn something. Maybe you could paint, make jewelry, sew stuff, dance-."

"Dance?" I interrupt. "But that's so old. Who would teach me that? I bet no one even knows it anymore."

"Well I do. And I could teach you."

"_You_ could teach me how to dance?"

"Yes! My mother taught me, her mother taught her and so on."

"What kind of dance?"

"Ballet, pointe, lyrical, modern, jazz, hip hop, tap, all kinds."

"Okay. I don't really know what all those are…" We both laugh. "Where would I get… I don't know like shoes or something?"

"I have those too. So are you in or not?"

"Of course I am!"

"Good. I can come over every weekday from 1 to 3." A customer comes into the café. Sandy stands up. "But…I will be away from my shop during the time I'm teaching you and…"

"You'll need money, I understand."

"Yes, thank you," Sandy says with a smile. She turns to walk away.

"Wait Sandy, 1 more question."

"Yeah?"

"When do we start?"

**Hm well I guess that was mostly a filler chapter… Oh well I hope you liked it anyway. See ya next week! Wait! Okay so recently we had to write a paper and I got a C on it. That's not usual for me. My teacher said it wasn't good quality for my age. That made me pretty sad because I want to be a writer when I grow up but I can't if I suck. So I was wondering, how old do you think I am?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 4**

**Guess who's coming back in this chapter…Chase! Woo! And hey, you people should review. Pretty please? Just throwing it out there. Now read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce visited Sandy and Sandy has agreed to teach Elyce dance for her hobby._

**Chapter 4**

I walk home all smiles. Well it's not really walking, it's some sort of hoppy-skippy-dancy thing. I step into Kai's house.

"Yo Kai!" I shout. I wait for a few seconds, no reply. "I got you a cupcake!" I hear footsteps pounding down the hall. His head peaks out from the hallway.

"You called?" I hold out the cupcake. Kai walks closer and takes it with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"It's pink."

"…and?"

He delicately unwraps it. Then stuffs it in his mouth. "And it's delicious," Kai says with a full mouth. His words are muffled and I laugh.

"I have something for you too," he says once he swallows.

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes and follow me." He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. "Open them."

I do and see a blonde girl sitting at the counter. She turns around but I already know who it is.

"Chase!"

"Elyce!"

You'd think we hadn't seen each other in a year the way she leaps up to hug me. Truthfully I haven't seen her since I got back which was only eight days ago but we're best friends, we need each other.

"Kai's so hot!" she whispers in my ear. "You're so damn lucky!"

I pull away laughing because it's just so Chase. And I've missed it.

"How was school?" I ask with a smirk.

"Totally suck-tastic. You two are lucky, you don't have to go to that hell hole anymore."

"Yep!" I say smugly.

"And of course everyone there wants to know how you are…"

"What do you tell them?"

"That you're fine, just enjoying the life of a Victor."

"Thanks."

"Then they want to know if there's anything going on between you and Kai." She looks at Kai pointedly, almost accusingly. "_Is_ there?"

"No!" we both insist.

"Alrighty then. Well I've got one more surprise for you Elyce."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be very much of a surprise if I told you." She winks. "Just come down to the beach at midnight. Everyone will be there, everyone in our group anyway. You can come too Kai."

"Maybe I will," he says with a shrug.

"So just like that night last year when we snuck out?" I ask.

"Correct. But your brother can't bust you this time. I have to go now guys. I'm cutting lunch so I should get back before any teachers notice…"

"Nice, Chase." She winks and says bye before walking out the door.

"So she's your best friend?" Kai asks.

"Yup."

"Is there a story with that?"

"Not really, outcasts that banded together in 4th grade when the cliques started. Then we found a little group of other outsides to cling onto. But it's still Chase and I that are best friends. We've been through everything together."

"It's interesting to see life from someone else's point of view."

"Well your school life was very different." He was a popular boy. You know the kind I'm talking about. A Career in the making.

"I can't deny that."

"Isn't it weird how we started out so different? But we both ended up here as messed up Victors," I say.

"Yeah. So, who's in your little-forgive my word choice-Group of Outcasts?"

"Well there's Welly, she's a science geek. She's really sweet. You know her?"

"Nope."

"Figures. There's Tyler and Derek, best friends that are kinda like the guy versions of me and Chase. I dated Derek for a year but we're better off just being close friends."

"I never see any of my ex girlfriends."

"Why not?"

"I try to talk to them but they don't want to listen to anything I have to say. And it's not like I treated them poorly or anything. They're just…I don't know."

"Those type of girls?" I put in.

"Exactly."

"Yeah there's one like that in the group too. Brooke. She's a bit dramatic and I had a falling out with her over Derek back in 8th grade. She's best friends with another guy in the group named Dennis. Dennis loves her but I don't see why. Brooke doesn't love him back of course. She just fawns over Derek.

"Seems like every groupy clique thing has its' drama."

"Yep."

"Where were you anyway?"

"At Sandy and Shelly's; just chatting and eating. Oh and I know what my hobby is going to be."

"Wait where? I've never been there…"

"You should go! That's where the cupcake came from. How about tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

"It's a date. So what's your brilliant activity idea?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing? How in Panem did you come up with that?"

"Sandy said she'd teach me. She's coming over in two days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I think you should dance to my music." Kai winks.

"What music?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"My hobby is playing piano."

"The Capitol's gonna have a field day with this aren't they?" I say. I mean come on, we're both Victors, both 17, single, living in the same house, have hobbies that basically fit together and-if I may say so myself-we're both pretty attractive. Oh there's gonna be stories. Lots of fake-ass, lying stories.

"Yep," Kai confirms with a nod.

Oh yeah, there's gonna be a whole lot more crap to deal with soon. Why can't the Capitol just mind their own business and stay out of our own frigging lives?

**So yeah the first few chapters of this don't really have a point except to build more background for the plot. There is some action in the next chapter. But maybe not the action you're thinking…**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 5**

**Party time! Check this chapter out now! And can somebody **_**please **_**start reviewing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

Chase visited Elyce and Kai and told them to come down to the beach at midnight for a surprise.

**Chapter 5**

At 11:45 Kai and I are standing on the moonlit beach, staring out at the dark water. The air is silent; it holds an almost magical feeling.

"Hey Elyce?" says Kai.

"Yea-," I am cut off suddenly.

"Yo!" a boy's voice shouts, piercing the quiet. We both turn and I see six figures running towards us. I gasp and run to them. I am wrapped in everyone's arms. I can hear Welly crying (she was always the sensitive one). Derek is whispering something in my ear about being so proud. Dennis is going on about how he just knew I would make it out. I stand there and let them hug me and wait for everyone to calm down.

Suddenly Brooke grabs one of my hands. "Congratulations Elyce," she says with a smile that only I can see is totally fake.

"Come on!" Chase yells, dragging me away from Brooke (saving me from her really). We all run down to a cluster of rocks down by the shore. Dennis starts up a fire and everybody sits around it in a circle. I notice Kai standing awkwardly on the outside, somewhat hiding in the dark shadows. I smile and gesture for him to come over. He shakes his head.

"Come on Kai!" says Tyler, inviting him in. "You're one of us now."

Kai shrugs and sits between Tyler and I. "I'm not so sure that's a good thing," he jokes. We all laugh.

"Then you're with us whether you like it or not," Tyler jokes back with a wink.

Derek opens up a cooler and passes a beer can around to everyone. Welly starts to pipe up about us being underage but Chase shushes her.

"Oh Welly, have a little fun. Our Elyce is back now, let's celebrate," says Dennis, encouraging her to loosen up a bit.

She sighs in defeat. "Okay but just a little." We all pop the tabs open.

"Wait," says Chase. "I believe a toast is in order."

"Agreed," seconds Tyler. We all stand up.

"Elyce is tough," starts Chase. "She's a fighter. She had a very small chance at surviving but look at where she is now: back home here with us, that's where she belongs. And I'm very grateful for that. I'm sure we all are. She's been through hell and back and we're here to help her become that beautiful girl she was once again." I blush at the compliments.

"To Elyce," says Derek.

"To Elyce," they all echo. We clink our beer cans together.

3 beers later and everyone is tipsy. That's when Welly, Brooke and Dennis go home. Another beer and 2 shots then Kai, Chase and Tyler split. Now it's just Derek and I.

"Hey, hey Ellll," Derek slurs after another shot. He always calls me El; it's his nickname for me that he came up with when we were dating.

"Yeeaahh?"

"Why did- why did we- do you remember…remember why we broke up?"

"N-n-no."

"I don't either." He starts laughing at nothing and I do too. Suddenly he slips an arm around my waist. "Please Elyce, give me one more night," he begs, whispering in my ear and kissing my neck.

_No no no stop!_ The voice in my head shouts. But I'm past listening. The alcohol yells 'yes' louder than the voice of reason.

I slide onto his lap and we French kiss. His hands are all over; under my shirt slipping it off, on the button of my pants undoing them. Derek leaves wet kisses on my shoulders and neck.

He's different than Zack, rough and drunk instead of sweet and gentle. I yank off his t-shirt while he fumbles with the clasps on my bra. His pants are off next, thrown in the sand. Fingers hook in the waistband of my underwear and the rest is a blur…

When I wake up I'm all alone. There's sand in my hair and I'm covered with Derek's jacket. I sit up and my head pounds. Quickly, I put my clothes on. Every inch of my body is sore and I'm not sure if that's from this hangover or from whatever happened last night. And I don't even know what we did. I feel dirty, not used, but ashamed.

I trudge up the path to Kai's house. I go through the back door and the house is quiet; Kai must still be sleeping. I stagger up the stairs, walk into the bathroom, turn on the water to fill a bath and undress. I look at my naked body in the mirror. I don't look too bad, there isn't any blood between my legs or bruises or nail marks on my hips anyway. There are, however, hickeys on my breasts and bite marks on my neck. Not that bad I suppose. I'm probably still a virgin hopefully. Well if you were wondering, yes I am.

I slip down in the water and the heat feels nice on my skin. It seems to wash away the dirt of last night. But a steady stream of tears run down my cheeks. I draw in a shuddering breath. What am I supposed to do now? I won't be able to look at Derek for weeks. What if he thinks we're back together? He's my friend but that's it, I don't want our relationship back.

I sigh and hug my knees up to my chest. There is a sudden knock on the door. "Elyce?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Kai asks.

"Um…yeah. I just have a headache from last night."

"Oh. I thought I heard you crying." I don't answer because I don't know what to say. "May I come in?" he asks.

"Sure," I say. I don't care if he sees me. The door opens and I hear Kai come in. He sits down on the floor next to the bath. He's only wearing pajama pants and his hair is messy from sleep.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he says again.

"No…" I mumble.

"Why not?" I shrug in reply. "What happened after I left Elyce?" Kai asks quietly.

I'm silent for a moment, debating in my head whether or not to tell him. "It was just me and Derek," I start slowly. "We were really drunk. He moved closer to me and asked for one more night, one more chance. We made out and took our clothes off and I don't remember anything after that."

"Can I ask you a really personal question?"

"Fire away."

"Have you ever been with someone in _that_ way?"

"Never…"

"Oh. See I asked because I believe that you're a smart girl and even under the influence of alcohol I don't think you'd loose your virginity so carelessly. Maybe if you had sex with Derek before you would have had a one-night stand with him because he's your ex and all. The point is I don't think I'd worry too much and if you did so what? Everybody makes mistakes. Well I guess it's supposed to be special and everything… But who cares? I'd still love you."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem."

"But what should I do?"

"I think you should go talk to Derek. I bet he feels just as bad about it as you and it would do you both good to agree to forget about it."

"I guess so…" Hesitantly Kai reaches a hand out and rubs my back. "Kai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but I don't really feel like being touched right now…"

"Understandable. Just come down when you're ready for breakfast. We could go to Sandy and Shelly's like we planned yesterday but we can save that for another time. I'll make us some waffles."

"With cherry topping and whipped cream and chocolate chips?" I ask with a grin.

He smiles back. "How else would we eat them?"

"Thanks. Oh and can you bring me some painkillers? My head kills."

"Of course."

**I think it's sweet how Kai takes care of her and gives her advice. Till next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 6**

**So this chapter is short but it's mostly to pass some time and settle the problem between Derek and Elyce. You guys remember last chapter right? Oh and thank you reviewers, it makes me happy to see people enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce had a party down at the beach with her old friends, got drunk and accidentally made out with her ex-boyfriend Derek._

**Chapter 6**

I decide to confront Derek. I wait outside the school behind a tree. No one can see me in the shadows. I see his light brown hair walk out the front doors. Right next to Brooke's long, dark black hair.

I sigh. I would have preferred to do this alone, privately. Dammit Brooke, can't you see he doesn't want you?!

They walk right past me and I can hear their conversation. "Derek just tell me!" Brooke begs.

"No! What happened last night does not concern you." Wow Brooke, can't you mind your own business? Bitch… I move silently through the trees closet to them.

"Come on! Are you guys back together?"

Derek grabs her shoulders. "Brooke… Please shut up and stay out of my private life." Then he walks away, leaving her there. She scoffs and walks away disgustedly. I wait till she's out of sight then run to catch up with Derek. He turns at the sound of my footsteps.

"Hey," I say with a faint smile.

"Hi."

Awkward silence… "So um…do you remember what happened last night?" I ask.

"Not really…"

"Did we uh…" I trail off.

"No, I don't think so…"

"Oh…okay. Good. Oh um not that I wouldn't enjoy it. But-but I don't want to. Not that I don't think you'd be good-."

"Elyce?" Derek smirks. "You're babbling."

"Sorry."

"So we're okay then? Everything's good?"

"Yes," I confirm. "Just forget about that night?"

"Well I don't know if I totally want to forget," says Derek with a wink. "From the parts I do remember it was quite fun."

I laugh. "I'll see you around Derek," I say, turning to go on a different street.

He winks. "See ya babe." I blush and head back to Kai's house. I walk through the door and immediately hear music. Soft piano notes climb up and down. I follow the music into Kai's small office. There are bookshelves on the walls but other than that the only thing in the room is a shiny, black, grand piano.

I stand at the doorway and watch. I don't think I've ever seen someone so calm and collected. So at peace. The song ends with a high note that fades away into the air. I clap slowly and Kai startles and turns around.

I smile. "Wow."

"Thanks…"

"Did you write that?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Really? What's it called?"

"…don't laugh…"

"I promise," I say, crossing my fingers over my heart.

"Mermaid Girl's Melody."

"Well it's my new favorite song."

Kai grins. "You like it that much?"

"Totally, it's beautiful."

"So what are we gonna do today?" I ask.

"I don't know, you wanna go swimming?"

"Sure."

The next four weeks fly by. It turns out that I love dance. It lets me loose myself and find myself at the same time. Everyone needs something like that. Kai plays music on the piano most of the time and I dance along with Sandy's direction. She usually stays for dinner and brings a yummy desert.

Chase, Derek, Dennis, Brooke, Welly, Tyler, Kai and I all have Friday night parties down at the beach. Tyler and Kai have gotten close. They have swim races all the time while I try to teach Chase some dance stuff. She likes jazz best and I love ballet.

I invite Sainya to our Friday night beach parties but she's not the go-crazy-party type of person. Sometimes she brings her little sisters to Kai's house and they love to watch me dance. I try to teach Sainya but she's a little awkward and doesn't really have a sense of rhythm. Then she says she doesn't have enough time because of her siblings.

Everything is perfect in life right now. Well expect for the nightmares. They happen almost every night. And when they do I go sleep in Kai's bed. He seems to keep them away.

Yep, all is well. Until one Thursday afternoon after dance in early November there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I offer. A man wearing a somewhat dirty white shirt, ripped, faded jeans and holding a yellow hard hat stands at the doorway.

"Hello ," he says rather politely.

"Hello…"

"I'm Jim, I've been working on your house."

"Oh! Well how's it coming along?" I ask.

"I've actually come to tell you that we've finished."

"Really? Can I come see it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, let me just go get Kai and I'll meet you there." I shut the door and shout for him. He comes running from the kitchen.

"You called?"

"My house is done! We're going to check it out!"

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

Kai cheers and picks me up by the waist, spinning me around like we're in a movie. I smile and giggle like a little girl.

"I didn't think you'd be that eager to get rid of me," I joke.

He grins and rolls his eyes. "Come on Elyce." We walk out the door. But there's a sad feeling inside me. It's no mystery, I know what it is, I don't want to leave Kai's house. I've come to think of it as home now. It's our place and a big part of my life. As Kai puts an arm around my shoulders I fight back tears. The wind blows back my hair and I try not to think. This is certainly a problem.

**I'm sorry to Elyce but there has to be a problem. Otherwise you have this story with no suspense and it's way too perfect. And life is never perfect. So yeah, I want this realistic (if you would call the Hunger Games possible haha). See you next week and please review so I know what you think! (that didn't sound creepy…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 7**

**Here's a cute little Elyce-Kai chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce's new house is done being built._

**Chapter 7**

My house is fine. It's just like Kai's but empty of all my belongings. The days are getting shorter and the sun is setting over the water while we walk home.

"So…" says Kai. "Is this your last night then?"

"I guess so…"

"Then we've got to do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Come with me." Kai takes my hand and we turn down the path to the beach.

"Swimming? Can I go get my bikini?"

"Hmm…no."

"What? No?"

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah…"

He winks. "Good."

"Okay fine." Before I know it, water is washing over my toes. I strip off my shirt and drop my shorts.

Kai let's out one of those piercing whistles that slowly fade out. "Damn."

"Keep your eyes on my face, boy," I threaten playfully.

We walk out to the knee-deep water. That's when he starts splashing me.

"Hey!" I laugh and splash back. Kai suddenly tackles me into the water. We go down into the silence. The water's barely even warm but with Kai's arms and legs wrapped around me I'm okay. Somehow I manage to get behind him and capture him in a headlock with my skinny arms. We pop up at the surface, breathing heavily, then duck back under. Kai thrashes around and throws me off. I swim up and try to catch my breath.

"Wanna-wanna race back?" he asks between gasps for air.

"Sure."

"On th-three."

"One…"

"Two!" Kai shouts and dives into the water.

"Kai!" I shout, rolling my eyes. I cross my arms in front of my chest. He swims back laughing. "Cheater."

"Maybe I can't count to three," he says with a shrug.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure," I say sarcastically.

"Okay well can I carry you back, my lady?" Kai asks, holding out his hand and winking.

I smile. "I suppose…"

He picks me up bridal style and walks me through the water up to the beach. Carefully, he sets me down on the sand with an odd kiss on my forehead (not that I object). Kai lies down next to me.

He sighs. "I'm really going to miss you Elyce."

"I won't be totally gone. We'll still see each other. I just won't be at your house all the time…"

"Yeah. Well it'll be quiet without you jumping and leaping and dancing all over the place." We both laugh. "And less dangerous without your spinning."

We laugh again. "Sorry about that." I look over and reach out to feel the healing cut near his right eye. I was practicing spins in the kitchen last week and my arms flew out and I sorta hit Kai in the face.

"Can't you please please please stay, Elyce?" Kai asks. Begs really.

"I don't know. Maybe. I wish. I don't think my parents or the Capitol will allow it. Well actually the Capitol might encourage it…"

"Don't make me come and get you tonight. Just sleep in my bed with me. For old times sake?"

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I realllllly want."

"Well then. Kai, can I ask you something important?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any more chocolate syrup left?"

"Yes!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Kai and I stand up and race to the house. He beats me because like I said back in the Games, I must fight because I can't flee very quickly.

"You want to try something fun?" he asks, pulling chocolate sauce and whipped cream out of the fridge.

"What is it?"

"If I put this on my chest will you lick it off before it gets to the floor?" He winks.

"Um…no?" I say. The thought of me running my tongue all over his fairly sexy body turns me on and I blush. Gosh what's wrong with me?! I groan and shake my head.

Kai gives me a weird look. "Are you okay? It was just a joke…"

"Oh yeah, uh, fine. You were just giving me weird thoughts."

He laughs. "Okay then. Here, open your mouth."

"…why?"

"Just do it." I shrug and open my mouth. Kai walks over and tilts my head back gently. Then he sprays a bunch of whipped cream in my mouth until I can barely swallow it all. He laughs at me.

"Alright your turn." He sits down on one of the counter stools and I squirt a ton of chocolate sauce on his tongue. I giggle.

"Yummy," Kai says, licking his lips.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use the toppings on actual ice cream?" I point out.

"Yeah but wasn't that more fun?" I ask.

I laugh again. "Totally." We go silent for a moment.

"Damn I'm gonna miss this," says Kai.

I nod. My throat has a lump in it and it's not because of the whipped cream. My eyes are blurring with tears. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry Elyce,_ I think to myself. I gasp in a shuddering breath.

"Oh gosh," says Kai. "Come here." He picks me up and sits down on the couch with me on his lap. I cry into his still bare chest. He rubs my back.

"I-I-I-I-I don't wanna leave!" I cry.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad or upset." I whimper. I don't think I've felt this weak since the Games ended. I sniffle and the tears slowly stop streaming out of my eyes. Kai continues to comfort me silently. Until, while he's rubbing my back in slow circles, somehow my bra manages to get unhooked. The fact that I don't have a shirt on since we went swimming makes it even worse.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" cries Kai, pulling his hand away as if I suddenly burst into flames. I start laughing uncontrollably.

"It's okay it's okay," I say between giggles. "Can you fix it for me?"

"Um yeah sure." I feel him awkwardly try to re-hook it.

"There, all better," I say once he's done. I give him a smiley kiss on the cheek. "No damage done."

That's when the rain starts pouring outside. Just like the first night I was here. Oh memories. I move the curtain over and look out into the dark night.

"You ever been dancing out in the rain?" I ask Kai.

"Nope. But there's a first time for everything I suppose."

"Let's go."

I walk out the door and tilt my head up to the sky. Rain falls on my face and I smile. I take Kai's hands in mine. I put his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I start carefully humming the Mermaid Girl's Melody he wrote. He smiles, pulling me closer to him as we dance around his front yard in slow circles. I laugh at the thought of anyone seeing us.

Suddenly a flash of lightening illuminates the air around us, followed by a loud clap of thunder that makes me jump and cry out.

Kai laughs. "I think we should head inside."

I nod and we run to the door. I stand shivering at Kai's welcome mat while he runs to get us towels. He comes back with two fluffy green ones.

"Thank you," I murmur as he wraps me up in it.

"Well I couldn't leave a beautiful girl like you to freeze," he says with a smile.

"So should we get to bed?" I ask.

"Sure," says Kai. We walk up the stairs and into his room. I toss the towel aside and climb into his warm bed. He holds me close to his body. I curl up to his chest.

"Goodnight beautiful," he says, kissing my forehead sweetly.

"Goodnight sexy," I reply.

"Sexy?" he asks.

"Yep."

"Alright then."

There are no nightmares tonight. Kai keeps them away as the wind and the rain beat at the outside of the house. I know I am safe in his warm embrace.

**What do you think? It felt good to write something sweet and not very sad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 8**

**I love spring break! I wrote five chapters in two days! Woo! And we've got one of my favorite supporting characters coming back in this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce will be moving to her new house and spent the whole day with Kai._

**Chapter 8**

It's still raining outside when I wake up. I smile. Today can't be a moving day then. I mentally cheer. Kai's still in bed with me. He sleeps on his stomach with his face turned towards me. His hand lies gently on my stomach. Short, shaggy blonde hair with dark raspberry undertones splays out on the pillow. I'm surprised Kai's still single. He's so sweet and funny and his looks aren't too shabby either. It's about as close to perfect as a person can get. Well apart from the mental damage that comes with surviving the Hunger Games anyway.

"Stop staring at me," he suddenly grunts with a smile. I jump as his eyelids flutter open, exposing those light brown eyes.

I giggle. "Sorry."

"It's raining," Kai says with a voice husky from sleep.

"Ye-." The phone ringing interrupts me. Kai groans and gets up. He runs out the door and I hear his footsteps thumping down the stairs.

"Elyce!" he yells after a few moments. "It's for you!" I climb out of bed and hurry down the stairs.

I grab the phone out of Kai's hand.

"Hello?"

"Hello Elyce," says a voice I haven't heard in over a month.

"Blake!" I shout in delight.

"How's it been girl?" he asks.

I laugh. "Great!"

"So you're not at your house yet?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I called there first and you didn't answer."

"Why did you call anyway?"

"I need a reason to call my favorite Victor?"

I smirk. "Well I guess not."

"But seriously, there is a reason."

"And what's that?"

"Your hobby interview is coming up. Are you ready for it?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"What is your hobby anyway?"

"Dancing."

"Interesting." I can practically see costume designs running through his head. "What kind?"

"Well I do every kind. But I'm not sure what I'll do for the camera."

"Do ballet. It's so pretty and graceful. And it's my favorite."

I smile. "Mine too. Ballet or Pointe?"

"Pointe. You can still dance on demi-Pointe with those shoes. And it looks more impressive; being just on the tips of your toes."

"Since when do you know so much about dancing?" I ask.

"I like history. The pretty parts anyway."

"So what's my costume gonna look like?"

"A surprise."

"Of course. When are you coming?"

"Three days. Is that enough?"

"Too long to wait for you."

"Would you like to do the interview at Kai's house or your new one?"

"Kai's," I answer without skipping a beat. "It just…feels more like home."

"What are you gonna do when you have to move into your house?"

'God, I have no idea."

"I better go get to designing your costume. I'll see you soon."

"Love you Blake."

"I love you too Elyce." I hear him hang up with a small click.

I walk into the kitchen and see Kai making an egg and cheese sandwich.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend," he says without looking up.

"I don't…"

"Then who was that on the phone?"

"My stylist from the Games, Blake."

"You guys are quite friendly with each other."

"Dude, are you jealous?" I ask with a sly smirk.

"No!"

"Well just so you know he's about 10 years older than me. And he's not the guy I have a crush on anyway." Wait, what did I just say?

"Oh?" He turns around. "Who is that?"

"Someone…"

"Here? Like in the district?"

"Yes."

"And it's a real person?"

"Duh." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Tell me please!" Kai begs.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and find out."

"You know who I like?"

"Who?"

"I'm not gonna tell you unless you tell me who you like." He winks.

"Nah I'd rather leave you in suspense. If I guess will you tell me?"

"Well she's beautiful, funny, sweet and about as close to an angel as you can get."

"Wow. Sounds like the perfect girl."

"Oh she is. What about your guy?"

"He's just the same as your girl."

"Sounds like they'd fit nice together."

"Hmm maybe."

"So what was that call about?" Kai asks.

"My hobby interview is in three days. Is it okay if we have it here?"

"That's fine. What kind of dance are you doing?"

"Pointe. Could you play the Mermaid Girl's Melody for me?"

"Is that really what you want to dance to?"

"I told you that was my favorite song." We're quiet for a moment then I sigh. "Should we pack up my things after breakfast to move to the house tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want…"

"I guess we'll have to at some time."

After we eat we walk up to my room. Tears slowly run down my cheeks and I hide them from Kai while I take clothes out of the closet and stuff them in boxes. Shortly after dinner (around six o'clock) I notice the rain has stopped.

"The storm's gone," I say. "Should we move a few boxes before it gets dark?"

Kai finishes his song on the piano and turns around. "I suppose…"

We walk to the front room where over 20 boxes holding my belonging sit. I pick up a few and so does Kai. We slip on jackets because it's November and the air is cool now. He opens the door for me and I amble through it. As we walk to my house we watch the blazing orange sunset reflect on the water.

"It's beautiful," I murmur under my breath.

"Yeah…almost as beautiful as you."

I smirk. Kai opens the door for me and it swishes open silently. I am about to turn on the lights when I see a shadowy figure standing at the bottom of the staircase. My fingers freeze and my heart skips a beat before racing out of control.

"Elyce?" says Kai.

"Elyce," whispers the figure. I recognize the voice and with a scream I drop the boxes from my shaking hands.

**Cliff hanger! Guess who it's gonna be in your review! So by the way some more people should start reviewing. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 9**

**I just wanna say, I love you readers! Thank you for supporting my writing and me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce talked to Blake about her hobby interview. Then she and Kai went to put boxes in her new house and Elyce saw a shadow that spoke her name._

**Chapter 9**

My eyes fly open. My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm covered in a cold sweat. The room around me is dark. Slowly I sit up. A blanket covers my legs and I'm on Kai's couch.

So it was a dream. I breathe out a sigh of relief. If you're wondering, the shadowy figure that haunted my nightmare was Zack. A dead, decaying version with a bloody, silver sword stabbed through his stomach.

Kai is probably upstairs sleeping. And that's most likely why the nightmares came back.

I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and trudge up the stairs. I walk into my room and strip off my clothes then head down to Kai's bedroom. The door is open so I walk right in. As I lay down in his bed it creaks and his eyes flutter open.

"Oh, sorry," I whisper.

"It's okay. You fell asleep when I was playing so I didn't want to wake you."

"I had a nightmare."

Kai knows not to ask any questions because I just want to forget about it. He slides closer under the sheets and takes me in his arms. I curl my head into his chest, breathing in his nice scent.

I can't help but worry about what'll happen when I have to sleep alone at my house every night. I really don't want to have to move. Hell, I don't even want to go in that house after the nightmare.

So-of course-three days later I'm still at Kai's house. How could I leave? The interviewers come along with the camera crew, my prep team and Blake. Almost the entire time Kai's got a sour face. I try to get a free moment to talk to him but we're both whisked away; me by my prep duo and him by the camera crew and interviewers.

Alula and Lima shriek when they see me and gather me in tight hugs. They've got matching orange hair and very bright blue eyes. I am whisked away to my bathroom; which is being used as a makeshift styling center.

Lima twists my hair into a simple, tight bun. She puts a crown of red roses with sparkly gold trim around the bun.

Alula highlights my cheekbones with a dark blush. She puts mascara on my eyelashes and twinkling gold eyeliner all around my eyes. She darkens my lips with a deep red shade and finally brushes glimmering red and gold eyeshadow on my eyelids. I look fierce, bold and beautiful.

Then it's Blake's turn. I almost cry seeing him but pinch my arm because I know not to mess up my makeup with tears. He carries a black bag in one hand and a silver box in the other. Blake sets them down to capture me in a hug. I run my fingers through his spiky blue hair. He's added a few pink tips.

"So how are you?" Blake asks.

"A little nervous but ya know, hangin' in there. You?"

"I'm just glad I get to see my favorite Victor again." He winks.

"What do you have for me today then?" I ask.

"Well now see this piece certainly fun to design-."

"Just let me look."

"You know the drill: arms up and eyes closed."

I feel Blake slip off my robe and after a few seconds some sort of tulle material slides over my body. Blake pulls something in the back and makes the top tighter; like a corset maybe.

"I'm done, look."

I draw in a surprised gasp. Let's start with the top. There aren't any sleeves and I was right, there is a corset to hold it up. A sparkling black ribbon laces up the back. The top is completely maroon. There is a sweetheart neckline lined with the same small, fake, red and gold trimmed roses that are in my hair bun. The roses are also on the bottom. The rest of the bodice is covered in sparkling black vines and leaves.

The skirt is very poufy and goes down to my knees. It's completely tulle like I guessed. The top layer is red and the several bottom layers under it are gold. It shimmers when I move.

"You're beautiful," Blake whispers.

"It's perfect," I say. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. You know this is probably one of my favorites."

"Oh really. Well I am honored to wear it."

"There's shoes too," Blake says with a wink, holding up the silver box. "I figured old pale pink pointe shoes wouldn't match too well with this." He picks up the silver box from the bathroom sink. "Here."

I open the box and see shiny black pointe shoes.

"You can keep those. Actually I brought along all your old costumes from the Games. I was supposed to throw them out but that's a waste. You can have them if you want."

"Did you make these?" I ask.

"I found them; in an antique shop. They've never been used before. I dyed them black to match with the costume."

"Thank you Blake. You're the best. Incredibly amazing."

"Not as much as you." He kisses my forehead and there is a sudden knock on the door. It opens and Kai is standing there.

"Damn," he says. "You look…wow."

I smile and blush.

"I guess I'll leave you two," says Blake awkwardly, moving towards the door.

"Oh no, uh it's okay I just came to deliver the message that they're ready if you are," says Kai.

"Are you?" asks Blake, looking at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Okay so I forgot something I said in the end of chapter four. I got a bad grade on a writing piece and asked if you thought I wrote like my age but you had to guess my age. I won't say my exact age but I'm between 13 and 16. So yeah. Thank you Wren and Jay. I take it as a real compliment to have my writing sound like I'm older. And I try not to use emoticons outside of texts so... *smiles!*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 10**

**Ahh! Elyce's last few days in District 4 before her Victory tour! So sad! Ugh well…be strong Elyce!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Blake has come back for Elyce's hobby interview._

**Chapter 10**

The interview and performance go smoothly. No problems, I don't stutter my words or trip and fall while I'm dancing. Kai doesn't mess up the song on his piano either. They cleared a space in Kai's living room and hung white sheets with the same twinkling black vines on the bodice of my dress for a backdrop.

Everyone clears out fairly quickly. Except Blake. He asks Kai for help getting something out of the car. They come in with big black bags in their arms.

"How do you wear these? They're so heavy!" says Kai.

"God Blake what'd you do? Kill someone?" I joke.

"They're your costumes remember?"

"Oh yeah! I don't remember there being this many…"

"I brought four more. For your victory tour."

"Ugh that thing."

"It was fun to make these though."

"Can I try them on?"

"They're not done yet. I just wanted to show you."

"Then let's look."

"Here," says Blake, handing me a bag. "Take these up to your room, they're all the old ones. Including your reaping dress."

"I'll come with you," says Kai, jumping up to help.

We walk up the stairs to Kai's room. I'll put the dresses in there because my room is empty, all my belongings downstairs to be moved tomorrow.

"You jealous of Blake, Kai?" I ask with a smirk.

"No! Well…maybe. He gets to undress you and see you naked! I mean come on what guy wouldn't want that!"

"Ha ha. Hey you have seen me naked before; in the bathtub that one morning."

"Yeah but that doesn't count…you were covering yourself."

I roll my eyes. "I sleep naked in your bed every night."

"No you sleep in underwear, that doesn't count."

"Whatever, Hatheson. Maybe someday you'll see me like that too." Wait, what did I just say? Dammit, Elyce you're an idiot! Think before you speak!

"What was that?" asks Kai, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing. Why do you care so much anyway?" I ask.

"Eh…I just wonder what you look like completely vulnerable but very sexy."

"Okay…" At least he's honest. "Now let's go or Blake will start wondering."

We walk downstairs and Blake has four dresses spread out on the table.

"Nice," says Kai.

"I started in your tour order. First, District 5: power." The dress is a lemon yellow with a straight neckline and a drawstring under the breasts. It's tight and goes down to my knees but the back drops lower to the floor. The top and bottom have a spring green ribbon at the top; the same color as the drawstring. Because the back of the dress drops lower than the front, you can see some more spring green material behind my legs.

I go to touch the dress but Blake swats my hand away. "Don't, there's pins," he says. There are green shoes with a yellow heel to go with the dress.

"For District 6: transportation," Blake says, pointing to the next dress. It's a mermaid style, floor length dress made of metallic, silvery-gray material embedded with dark blue sparkles. The shoes are dark blue strappy heels.

"I think, for that one, you should wear that necklace and ring…They would match probably."

"That's a good idea…" says Blake. He turns to Kai. "Have you ever thought of being a stylist?" We all start laughing, knowing a fashionable Kai is quite impossible.

"Anyway, this is for District 7: lumber." This dress goes just above my knees and just above my elbows. It is a chocolate brown color with vertical stripes of gold sparkles about an inch apart. The shoes are gold ankle boots with wedge heels.

"And for District 8: textiles." It's black, mid-shin length and fitted to the waist. There is a belt of small lavender bows at the waist, which is where the dress starts to flow out. The shoes are light lavender flats with peep toes and a little navy blue bow over each hole.

"I like the District 8 dress best," Kai says.

"I don't know which I like best," I say. "5's is hot, 6's is sexy, 7's is sophisticated and 8's is cute."

"Exactly what I was going for," Blake says, snapping his fingers. "Well, I better get going back to the Capitol…I need to get started on more dresses."

"When does the tour start anyway?" I ask.

"Two weeks."

"Oh gosh."

"I'll see ya soon Elyce," says Blake, giving me a light kiss on the forehead. "Later Kai."

Kai nods in his direction. Once the door is shut I shout, "Fashion show time!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna show you all my old dresses.

I show Chase and Sainya my dresses too. They try them on as well. Chase likes the Pre-Games interview dress and Sainya likes the Games Viewing/Crowning ceremony dress. They're both quite jealous of the water heels. I try not to think of the memories these hold.

Kai and I have moved my things to my house but I'm barely ever there. I sleep, dance and eat at Kai's house. The only thing I do at mine is shower and get dressed.

Two weeks later Kai and I stand at the train station; him holding a small bag of my necessities. I'm fighting back tears. I turn to Kai; he looks blurry through my watery green-gray eyes. I throw my arms around him, laying my head on his chest and sobbing. Kai cups my chin and lifts it gently so I'm looking up into his light brown, tear filled eyes. "I'll watch you on TV. I promise."

"I'm gonna miss you," I bawl.

"I know, Elyce. I'll miss you too."

"I need you," I murmur. Then he kisses my cheek and I walk to the train.

**Sad sad sad! About three chapters where Elyce has to be away from Kai! Tears! Be strong readers! They will make it through this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 11**

**So for these next few chapters Elyce is on the Victory Tour and I decided to tell it in diary entries just to change it up a bit. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce met with Blake at Kai's house and left for the Victory Tour._

**Chapter 11**

_**November 20**__**th**__**, on the train  
**A District every other day; that's the plan. District 5 kicks off the tour tomorrow. It's not supposed to be a very pretty district what with all the factories and such. And power is rarely 'pretty.'_

_Kai kissed me. I don't know what to think about that. Was it just because I was leaving? Probably, it was_ _only my cheek. Or was there something more behind it, a secret hidden message of sorts? I know we flirt but is there more to it?_

_God…right when everything's sort of okay it's just gotta go and get screwed up again._

_And what about Zack? I mean I know he's dead and long gone but he was like the love of my life… in about a week I'll be in his district._

_I saw Finnick today. I haven't seen him and Annie since the Games. Finnick said something today about being stuck in the Capitol for Annie's health problems. They're very discrete about it, which of course makes me wonder. Finnick seems very depressed and I haven't even seen Annie. I wonder where she is if she's here at all._

_But back to my problems, I liked the kiss. Is that bad?_

_**November 21st, District 5  
**The nightmares are back (I knew they would be). I don't even remember it which is probably a good thing. I did wake up in tears though._

_Larkin killed both of District 5's tributes. Their murders were sick._

_Well I know what my bad dreams will be about tonight._

_**November 22**__**nd**__**, on the train  
**We're heading to District 6 now. Fawn killed their boy and…I killed their girl after she killed Zack. At least this family can't give me dirty glares. I had a reason to kill that bitch._

_I can't seem to get Kai off my mind. I know it's silly, but I imagine I'm in his arms every night before I drift off into a horror filled sleep._

_**November 23rd, District 6  
**My dress matches the city. It's silver. I wear Zack's necklace and Chase's ring like Kai told me to._

_We're in the transportation district. I dreamt about Zack's death yesterday and didn't say anything till we got to the district._

_I burst out into tears on stage and had to be led off before I could finish my speech. Finnick's a better actor than me. He always acts happy in the districts' and is a great fake conversationalist. Annie doesn't have to act because everyone knows she's crazy. I'm not wishing that I was insane or anything but I do wish I had an excuse to leave. No, what I really wish is to be back home in District 4 with all my friends._

_Mostly I'm quiet. I keep to myself and only politely respond when someone attempts to talk to me. I think I'm confusing people. Before the Games I was so bold. Well it was all an act. Everything's so fake, the lines between the real Elyce and the Capitol Elyce are starting to blur..._

_**November 24****th****, on the train  
**Isn't writing supposed to help you sort out your feelings and your problems? I don't think this is doing anything._

_Yesterday I had another nightmare about Zack's death; but Kai was in his place. It was equally as disturbing. In my dreams, that kiss then the sharp poke of the sword at my stomach is so vivid. Now I'm beginning to miss the light touch of Kai's lips on my face._

_I still love Zack but the feeling seems to be fading. I don't want to move on and leave or forget. Or maybe I do, maybe I want Kai now. All I know is Zack's dead. Sometimes I wish I had died with him._

_**November 25****th****, District 7  
**Today I had to go to the home of one of my victims. Yes, I killed the girl from District 7; at the bloodbath to be specific. I don't know how the boy died. One family (probably the girl's) glares at me the whole time I'm on stage. Oh today was so fun (note the sarcasm)._

_Though on the bright side, this district is beautiful. It's a sunny day and the trees are decorated with vibrant orange autumn leaves. Some of the leaves are gold, like the stripes on my dress. There's a little chill in the air and it feels cold tonight. I wish Kai were here to keep me warm._

_**November 26****th****, on the train  
**I dreamt about the bloodbath. I killed two people on that first day in the Games; I stole two innocent lives and watched eight other murders._

_We laughed when we saw their faces in the sky. Careers are sick, twisted creature. And I am one of them._

_So now we're heading to District 8. Oh I remember their tributes very clearly. Don't you? It's the home of the other tragic love story. Zaria and Elliot. Elliot committed suicide to be with Zaria after Zack killed her. That was also when Fawn died at the Feast. I always loved her strawberry blonde hair. Except now it reminds me of Kai's._

_**November 27****th****, District 8  
**When I walked onstage I could feel the citizens studying my outfit. They're in the textile district after all. It almost made me smile. I got to wear Kai's favorite dress: the navy blue one with the lavender bows. The nightmare tonight? I stabbed myself to be with Zack._

_**November 28****th****, on the train  
**We're going to District 9 now so I got a new dress. It's got tank top straps and a boat-bottom neckline. The entire knee length dress is made up of rows of golden ruffles. Like grain. It's really a perfect dress for the district. The shoes are brown ballet flats._

_I hate how there's barely any room on this train to dance._

_**November 29****th****, District 9  
**The weather here is nice. I can't remember my nightmare from last night so it can't haunt me all day. Both of these tributes died in the bloodbath; the boy killed by Zack and the girl at the hands of Fawn. They have no real (big) reason to hate me. If their tributes died on the first day they didn't have much of a chance anyway._

_Why should there be children's lives at stake in the first place? Doesn't the Capitol see this only makes the Districts want to rebel even more?_

**What'd ya think? Please review and I'll see you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style; Chapter 12**

**Part 2 of 3 of the diary form chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce has visited Districts 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9, on her Victory Tour._

**Chapter 12**

_**November 30**__**th**__**, on the train  
**Tomorrow we visit District 10. Like District 9, both of their tributes died on the first day. The girl in the bloodbath from Lane's spear and the boy…well the boy was the one we tested the berries out on. Then Kyle killed him. The 10 boy was scared out of his mind; he didn't deserve that. Hell, no one deserves this._

_All the districts hate me for a reason. I won and their tribute didn't. The odds were not in their child's favor. But they don't understand. If they knew what I had to go through every night maybe they wouldn't wish their child had won. Look at how many people commit suicide or go crazy like Annie after they win. Or turn to drugs, loveless sex and alcohol to try to forget._

_I wonder what everyone's doing back home…_

_**December 1**__**st**__**, District 10  
**My dress is cute again. It's a navy blue short sleeve dress with another boat neck. It has black and white polka dots and goes just below my knees. There's a thin red belt around my waist. The shoes are nude pumps with a small red strap and a buckle on the side._

_There are many animal sounds here and the smell is…not very pleasant. It's farm country; the livestock district. The citizens looked happy for a break to listen to my speech.  
_

_**December 2**__**nd**__**, on the train  
**I finally saw Annie. She was in one of the bedrooms on the train. Before I could say a word Finnick swept me away to another room._

"Tell me," _I demanded,_ "what's up with you two?"

"You have to promise not to tell. And don't bring it up again."

"I swear…"

"I got Annie pregnant."

"Really? Oh my god congratulations!"

"Hush. Let me finish because it's not as great as it sounds. We weren't planning on having a baby. Who would want to bring a child into this world? And the son or daughter of two Victors…there's no doubt they'd be reaped. But then…it was a miscarriage."

"…Finnick I'm so sorry."

"We didn't tell many people. We didn't want it going public."

_I wrapped my arms around him and could feel his tears drip onto my shoulder when he hugged me back._

_We stayed silent because sometimes that's more comforting than words._

_**December 3**__**rd**__**, District 11  
**My dress for today is a flowy, shimmering, pale pink, spaghetti strap number that drops down to my ankles. There is a deep V-neck that goes down to my belly button but it's got glittery orange material covering the V cut. The straps are sunset orange as well as the flats that come with it._

_Do you remember the District 11 boy? The one that attacked me after I left the Career camp? And gave me huge cuts that Zack had to stitch up after he saved me? His family scowls at me the whole time. I feel like pulling up my dress to show the deep white scars and screaming, _"what?! He attacked me!"

_Zack also slaughtered the girl from 11._

_I think I've figured out another reason why the districts hate me: I'm a Career. We're designed to kill their children._

_But who makes us? Why the Capitol of course. Who else would be sick enough to create children assassins?_

_**December 4**__**th**__**, on the train  
**District 12 is supposed to be the most decrepit district of all. Since it's December it will also be exceptionally cold._

_My dress is black. It's ankle length and has pickups throughout the skirt, which gives it a cool draping effect. Each end of the pickup is chopped off and tipped with a small red ruby. It's loose and covered in red sparkles, making me glow like an ember. The top is a spaghetti strap halter type. It comes with blood red peep toe heels covered in black sparkles and a matching shawl._

_District 12's male tribute was the first person I killed that wasn't directly threatening my life. Kyle killed the girl in the bloodbath. I'm gonna get a whole lotta hate tomorrow._

_**December 5**__**th**__**, District 12  
**I got death glares from the whole district as I recited my stupid scripted speech (of course I mean what else would you expect?). The dinner was plain and I couldn't help but notice Katniss was nowhere in sight…I bet it's because of her trying to get me to start a rebellion when I was back in the Capitol after the Games._

_Yesterday I had nightmares about killing that innocent boy._

_**December 6**__**th**__**, on the train  
**Tomorrow we head to District 1; Zack's district. I cried almost all day. When I went to the cloakroom to get the new dress I found a note attached to the bag._

Stay strong, it'll all be okay.  
~Blake.

_I opened the bag and found my new favorite gown. It's strapless and pure white. It goes just above my knees and flows out under a band right below my breasts. Above the band there are small, kite-shaped, hot pink diamonds, spread apart about every half inch. In the back there is a sheer, shiny cape that sparkles a bit in the sun. It's long and trails on the floor. The shoes are strappy sandals completely covered in even tinier pink gems._

_All I remember from last night is waking up and screaming. I couldn't fall back asleep so I started writing my ally speech._

_**December 7**__**th**__**, District 1  
**The district was beautiful; the weather amazingly warm for winter. When I was up on stage a cute little girl with light brown hair wearing a pale yellow dress brought me a bouquet of flowers. Daffodils and lilies. I remember thinking she looked so familiar…_

"I'm Zaria," _she whispered after I leaned down to thank her for the flowers. Oh yeah, Zack's sister had the same name as the District 8 girl. I smiled at her and she grinned back. She looks so much like him it almost brings tears to my eyes. _"Thank you for loving Zack."

_Before I could say another word she was ushered away by Peacekeepers. When I made my speech Zaria smiled at me the whole time. Her parents had tears in their eyes but wore watery smiles._

_Finally I finished the normal speech and with a slightly shaking voice I began my written one._

"When I first got to the Capitol Zack was tough and intriguing. That's what drew me to him; I needed someone to protect me. But as I got to know him he became the sweetest person I've ever met. By the time we got to the Games all I wanted to do was protect him. I couldn't and I'm truly very sorry. I think about him every day and if I could've switched places with him I would've. We loved each other and I would do anything to be with him again. Thank you." _I walked offstage to the sound of real clapping this time and Zaria gave me a thumbs up. I smiled again. Today I smiled the first real smiles of the tour. Thanks Zaria._

**And thank you for reading! Alright if you've been bored don't despair, another major piece of the plot is revealed in the end of the next chapter. Wink!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 13**

**So if you forgot, I promised a major plot piece being revealed in the end of this chapter. And sadly, for those who enjoyed them, this is the last of the diary entry chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce visited Districts 10, 11, 12, and 1, where she met Zack's little sister. Elyce also found out what was wrong with Annie and Finnick._

**Chapter 13  
**

_**December 8**__**th**__**, on the train  
**Yesterday, when I got a few moments to myself, I decided to go into the downtown area of District 1. Eli's birthday is next month and I figured I'd buy him a new sword since Chase and I ruined his last one for revenge._

_After a while I found the silversmith's shop and met the fairly young owner, Matt._

"Well well well,"_ he said_, "what do we have here?"

"I'm Elyce."

"Oh I know who you are, Ms. Annya of District 4, the 83rd Victor."

_I smiled sheepishly._ "Yeah, that's what they call me."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of serving you?"_ Matt asked._

"Well presuming you watched the Games then you probably saw when I was talking to Zack about my little brother and how my friend Chase and I ruined his training sword. So I'm here to buy him a new, better, customized sword; just for him."

_Matt and I came up with a sleek, silver sword with an easy-to-grip handle and a rather thin blade. We didn't want it to be too heavy, I mean after all he is only nine years old; well, almost 10. The sword is for his birthday. At the end of the blade near the handle, Eli's full name (Elliot Aaron Annya) is encrusted on the sword in tiny emeralds. Green is his favorite color. Matt said it'd be at the District 4 train station in two weeks._

_I dreamt about Zack's death._

_**December 9**__**th**__**, District 2  
**My dress for today was smoky gray and floor length. It had sleeves just past my elbows and slits up the arms. The V neckline was trimmed with small gold beads that were also lining the bottom. The shoes were ankle boots with a small heel and completely covered in the same gold balls. This dress was designed for the weather. It was freezing there._

_This District was the worst. They hated me. I killed their tributes in the last three so they have very good reason to. I just wanted to leave the entire time I was there._

_My nightmares last night were of the last day in the Games. That was hell. I could barely think. In five days I'll be back in District 4 with Kai and all of my friends. Thank god._

_**December 10**__**th**__**, on the train  
**Do you remember the District 3 girl? The one that tried to steal the berries? In a way I saved and killed her. Not to be rude but she was only 12 and I don't think she would've won anyway._

_The dress for tomorrow has a tight halter neck, flares out at the middle of my thighs and goes down to my ankles. It's silver with green pinstripes. The shoes are pumps with shiny blue and red beads._

_Even though every dress is beautiful I can tell Blake was running out of ideas._

_I saw a glimpse of Annie again. She was sitting on her bed looking miserable. This time Finnick wasn't around so I asked her if she wanted to go to the kitchen with me and make cookies. She stared at me blankly for a second before softly saying yes._

_I had fun for the first time on this damn tour and I actually made Annie smile. It made me feel accomplished.  
_

_Poor Annie. Poor Finnick. What did they do to deserve the death of their unborn child?_

_**December 11**__**th**__**, District 3  
**I really, really miss home now. I miss Kai and Chase and Sainya and everybody._

_District 3 was boring. The girl's family looked at me with…I don't even know. I'm just a robot now; reciting the stupid lines that are burned in my memory and I am ordered to speak. I didn't look at the boy's family because I killed him; ended his life with an arrow at the bloodbath._

_The nightmares are getting worse. They're much more vivid and disturbing. So much so that I dread going to sleep._

_The complete, honest truth is I need Kai._

_**December 12**__**th**__**, on the train  
**We're going to the Capitol. I've got an interview and a party to attend tomorrow. All I want to do is go home and kiss Kai on the couch like I daydream about. Hey, at least my daydreams aren't horrifying._

_And at least I'll get to see Blake again._

_We're heading to hell...need I say more?_

**Present**

When we arrive at the Capitol the first person I see is Blake (thank god). We walk into the training center and have to push our way through the paparazzi. We descend the elevator down to the remake center. Alula and Lima curl my hair and paint my toenails and fingernails silver and sparkly. They put glittering eyeshadow on my eyelids and mascara on my lashes so they're so tall and spiky they seem to defy gravity.

Finally Blake walks in with one of those signature black bags. I sit on my stool wearing my shiny robe. Alula and Lima give me hugs and scurry out.

"So Elyce," says Blake once the door is closed, "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"What is it?" He's unusually serious and it frightens me a bit.

"What's going on between you and Kai?'

"Well um…we're friends. Why do you ask-?"

"What kind of friends?" he interrupts.

"Good friends…"

"Flirty friends?"

"Sometimes…"

"You trust him?"

"As much as I trust you which is with my life."

"See I ask because…well do you remember what we talked about on the roof after the Games?"

"Kinda sorta."

"It was about how Finnick got out of selling his body. He-."

"Married Annie," I say, finishing his sentence for him.

"Do you get what I'm trying to make you to realize?"

"Not at all."

"You and Kai are in the same place. I know about the mentoring deal. What do you two plan to do after the next Games?"

"Uh…well. I don't really know. We haven't talked about it. And isn't there only one option? Whore ourselves out?"

"Come on Elyce I know you're smarter than this. Think outside the box. There's one more way to go."

"And what's that?"

"…Marriage…" Blake whispers.

**Ouuu major cliffhanger! Remember to review and read next week! Okay and I know the whole buying the sword thing is totally unrealistic. The Capitol would so not allow weapons being sold in the Districts. But, this is fan fiction; emphasis on the fiction. And since when is The Hunger Games realistic?**


	14. Chapter 14

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 14**

**I'm so sorry it's a Saturday update day! It was my dance rehearsal! Again, I'm very sorry. So I know, I know, a lot of questions about the major bomb Blake dropped in the end of the last chapter. How can they get married when they're not even dating? How can they get married when Elyce isn't even over Zack? This might clear up a bit or it might not. Just read on. Wink! Oh and I was wondering, did anyone see that coming?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce bought a sword for her brother in District 1, visited Districts 2 and 3 and is now in the Capitol with Blake who has suggested another way to get out of President Snow's deal._

**Chapter 14**

"…What?"

"If you marry Kai he's the only guy you'll ever have to sleep with. Just think it over. You don't have to make the decision now and you should talk to Kai about it when you get back home. But what's worse, marrying a guy you trust or being sold every night to sick guys for sex? I know what I would like to see you do and it's not being a prostitute."

I'm silent. Blake's got a major point.

"Put it in the back of your mind for now and let's just get you to the interview," he says. I nod, stand up and close my eyes.

"This one's got a zipper so you can step into it." I lift one foot then the other and feel Blake pull up the material. He zips it up and I feel it tighten around my top half. "Open your eyes."

I do and see myself literally sparkling in the mirror. The dress is mermaid style; tight to my knees then flaring out past them. It's strapless and floor length. The snug upper half is entirely covered in pale, kite-shaped gems in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink. Where the dress loosens and flares out at my knees there is sheer, see-through material.

"This…is my all time favorite," I say with a smile, spinning and watching the crystals sparkle and the sheer silvery knee skirt float around in the air.

Blake hands me a pair of new water heels. These one's are wedges and are filled with multicolored rainbow sparkles. Then he brings out something I haven't seen in months: the Victor's Crown. He places it carefully on my head.

"Beautiful," Blake whispers, kissing my hand. "May I walk you to your interview?"

My lips curl into another smile. Blake can make me grin more times in one day than I did on the whole Victory Tour. "Yes please."

Blake links his arm lightly through mine and we ride up a floor in the elevator. I stand at the base of the small stairway up to the stage. I can hear the noise of the crowd.

He kisses my forehead. "Go rock them." It's exactly what he said before my Pre-Games interview. Now it's been about six long, hard months since then.

"Thank you Blake," I whisper. I watch as he walks back to the elevator and winks right before the doors close. I take a deep breath and slowly ascend the steps.

The cheering starts immediately as I smile a fake smile and walk to Caesar Flickerman. He shakes my hand and I sit down in a circular white chair next to his. I wave at the camera before the applause dies down.

"Welcome back!" cries Caesar.

"Well I'm glad to be back!"

"And we're ecstatic to have you here again."

"Thank you," I say as earnestly as I can.

"How was it to go back to District 4?" he asks.

"It was fantastic to see all my friends and family again. Even though being in the Capitol was some of the most fun I've ever had I still miss my home."

I hear a sigh of adoration wave through the crowd.

"Isn't she sweet?" asks Caesar and the crowd cheers. "And how's your new house?"

"Pretty…but lonely." The audience sighs again.

"From what I've heard it's also empty of you most of the time. Is that true?"

"I don't know _where _you heard that but yes, it is true. I spend a lot of time dancing and hanging out with friends."

"Do we have a party girl here?" Caesar asks with a wink.

I grin. "A little bit."

"Well there're also quite a few rumors flying around about you and the 81st Victor, Kai Hatheson." Wow that didn't take too long. I must tread carefully with my words now.

"I did live with him for a month and half while my house was being built."

"Is there anything going on between you two? Perhaps a little young love?" The crowd 'ouuus.'

"Nah, we're friends; really good friends but there's no romance or anything."

"Then why is it you sleep together every night?"

The crowd gasps and my mouth drops open. How could the Capitol possibly know? And that was so blatant and unexpected. It was scripted for sure, not a question from the mind of Caesar Flickerman. I can see an apology floating behind his eyes.

"It's cold…and lonely at my house," I mutter. It's a fairly stupid answer but going on a rant about nightmares thanks to what the Capitol put me through and made me do isn't a very smart idea.

"So you've got a knack for dancing?" asks Caesar. I thank him in my mind for changing the subject.

"It's my most favorite thing in the world," I say with a genuine smile.

"And isn't she the most beautiful, talented dancer Panem has ever seen?" Caesar asks the audience. They cheer and it feels just a little bit good in my heart.

"Thank you."

"Whom are you learning from?"

"Back in District 4, a café owner teaches me. You might remember her from the hobby interview? Her name is Sandy and she's very sweet and a fantastic teacher," I gush.

"I'm sure every little girl out there would like to learn from her. Now I hate to bring up this subject but how are you doing after Zack's tragic death," Caesar asks with real concern.

_Deep breaths, no tears. _"It's definitely been tough; I'm not gonna lie about that. I think about him everyday and it seems like everything reminds me of him. The blue ocean matches his eyes and the soft tan sand is almost the exact color of his hair. I dream about him and I really miss him but his memory with carry on." My voice cracks and I cough softly in a vain attempt to cover it up. "It's not that I'll move on or forget Zack; for me, I don't think that's possible and I won't allow that to happen. It's just…I only want to remember the happy things.

**Aww! That little speech was fun to write. I hope you liked this chapter. Only one more chapter till Kai comes back (thank god hahaha). Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 15**

**Last chapter away from Kai! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce talked more with Blake about marrying Kai to get out of the deal. Later, onstage at the Victory Tour Interview with Caesar Flickerman, Elyce (in a way) announced that she was over Zack._

**Chapter 15**

For the after party at President Snow's mansion, Blake removes the shimmery, see-through knee-skirt bottom to make my dress a completely jewel covered cocktail dress. I dance with countless men that have eyes that won't look anywhere but at my breasts and hands that won't stop sliding down to my ass. Gag.

More than half try to take me upstairs afterwards for "a little fun baby" but I always decline. Just the thought of being with them makes me feel sick to my stomach.

Around midnight I go looking for Blake to take me somewhere. Anywhere away from here. I'm tired of the loud music and faking a smile and trying to avoid the inevitable grinding of drunk, middle-aged men on my body. I finally find him outside in the gardens on the rooftop. He's looking at a bush of obviously fake flowers covered in a thin layer of frost. No real flower could survive this far into the cold weather.

Blake's changed his hair a little and it looks a bit like the frosted 'flowers.' His hair is a light lilac with bright white spiky tips. You can still hear some of the music drifting up to us here on the roof.

"Hey," I say.

Blake turns toward me. "Shouldn't you be at your party?"

"And be felt up by every guy there? No way. Why aren't _you _enjoying the festivities?"

He shrugs. "I just don't like parties."

"Aren't you cold up here?" I ask.

"No."

"Well I am."

"Yeah, but look at what you're wearing."

"You're the one that made it." We laugh even though it wasn't really funny.

"Here," says Blake, taking off his jacket. "You need this more than I do."

"Thanks," I say while he puts it on me.

"No problem." We're quiet for a moment. I look at the stars above us and a slow song turns on upstairs. "Would you like to dance Elyce?"

"Sure." Blake takes one of my hands in his and places his other on the small of my back. Not my ass like every other guy downstairs. I put my arm around his neck and we sway slowly to the music.

"You know," I start, "I don't know if I want to go back to District 4 now."

"And why is that?"

"I'm gonna miss you. I need you Blake. You keep me sane."

"It's my job, darling."

"Aren't I a burden though?"

"No. And you know why? Because I love you."

"I love you too," I say.

"Plus you'll see me when you get back to the Capitol to mentor."

"But that's like six months away!"

"I'll call you as much as I can and I know that's not the same but it's all we can do."

I sigh. "Okay."

"Besides, don't you want to go back to your Kai?" Blake winks.

"Yeah I've been thinking about your…preposition."

"And, what are you gonna do?"

"I think I'll tell him the plan and hopefully-." I smile, "hopefully he'll propose."

"Oh Elyce I hope he does! Hey, do you wanna come to my house and see your dress for District 4?"

"Sure!" I say. "Get me outta here!"

He laughs and we walk down to the party floor and leave. I'm glad I have Blake's coat because it's freezing out and in the time it took us to escape the crowd it started snowing lightly. He reaches in a pocket in the coat I'm wearing and pulls out his car keys. There is a short beep that sounds the doors unlocking. Headlights slice through the darkness, highlighting snowflakes floating through the air.

Blake opens the passenger side door for me and I slide in. We drive for about 30 minutes. He tells me stories about when he was younger and trying to become a stylist. Finally we drive up a long, unpaved road and a big, beautiful house comes into view. It looks like there are two floors and lots of windows. It's surrounded by trees and very secluded. The house is pale blue with a black roof.

Blake parks in his garage and we walk into the living room. There's a huge window on the back wall that looks out onto a small private lake.

"Nice place," I say.

"Come see my studio; it's my favorite room."

We walk up a set of those cool, old, steel, spiraling stairs and down a hallway painted on one side to look like the night sky filled with stars and the other side like the sunrise.

Blake makes his way to a door at the very end of the hallway. It's half night and half morning on the door.

"Did you paint this?" I ask.

"Nah…well kind of. I did the night side and my younger sister did the morning side."

"I didn't know you had a little sister."

"Actually, she's not really _little._ Her name's Arianna. She's 25 now; four years younger than me. We did this a few years ago."

He opens the door and reveals a room painted white with black sparkles. It's huge. There are four walk-in closets on the back wall. One has a plaque that reads "Elyce Annya." We walk into that room which is almost completely empty because Blake gave me my old dresses. There are two black bags and two silver shoeboxes. He pulls the nearest one off the rack.

"How do you always make things that fit just perfect?" I ask.

"Easy, my sister Arianna could be your twin. You two are shaped almost exactly the same."

I stand on a pedestal in the center of the gigantic room. Blake bends down to remove my wedge heels and unzips my dress. I step out of it, now standing in only my lacy pink and black underwear. I close my eyes without having to be told and he slips a smooth fabric over me. There is a slight zipping sound then I open my eyes. I draw in a quick breath when I turn and look in the enormous mirror lined with small lights.

It's graceful to say the least. Elegant is more like it. It's a ball gown. The bodice is pitch black. The skirt is poofy and light blue. There are black ruffles on the bottom and more black ruffles winding around the big, sky blue skirt. Tiny white pearls line the top and end of the corseted, tight, strapless bodice. The back laces up with a pure white ribbon. There are white heels for shoes, a pearl necklace, and a black diamond and pearl tiara.

Blake clasps his hands together and smiles as I slip on the stilettos. "Bea-ut-i-ful!" he cries, giving me a tight hug. It's kind of awkward because his face is right on my breasts because of the heels and the pedestal. Oh well, he doesn't even notice.

He picks me up by the waist and twirls me around. I giggle and Blake places me carefully back on the ground.

"Hey Blake?" I ask.

"Yesss?"

"What was that other bag I saw in the closet?"

"Oh just a little something for…I don't know, a while from now."

"Pleaseee tell me?!"

"Nope nope nope." A clock somewhere in the house chimes twice. "Two a.m," says Blake. "We should get you back."

"Ohhh why?!" I whine.

"Because you've got a train to board in four hours. Now get out of that dress before you wreck it."

I scoff in mock offense, placing a hand to my chest. I turn around, unzip the dress and it drops to the ground. Stepping out of it, I stick my tongue out and walk away; wearing nothing but my underwear, the tiara and the matching necklace, and the snow white heels.

I hear Blake laughing down the hallway. "Someone's a little dramatic!" he shouts from his studio.

I fall asleep in Blake's car on the way back to the city.

**I'll see ya in District 4 next week!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 16**

**The Kai and Elyce train is back! Ugh finally! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83rd Victor:_

_Blake took Elyce to his house so she could escape the party. There, he showed her the District 4 dress._

**Chapter 16**

So let's skip the whole District 4 ceremony because it was just like all the others except everyone was happy for me. Well, almost everyone; Bitchy Brooke the Backstabber is one of those exceptions.

When the party finally ends around 11:00, Kai carries me all the way home. He playfully tosses me on the bed and kisses my cheeks repeatedly. Not my lips of course. I giggle and push him off me. He plants his lips on my forehead once more and I get off the bed.

"I gotta shower," I say. "Can you help me with this zipper?"

"Mind if I join you?" He laughs. "And of course."

I hold the dress to my front while he unzips the back and I walk to the bathroom. I carefully place my dress on a hanger and hang it on the closet doorknob. Half an hour later I'm lying in Kai's bed where I belong. We both only have underwear and me in my bra. He holds me as close and as tight to his chest as he can. I love the feeling and I missed this and I love Kai.

"Hey Kai?" I say quietly. "What are we gonna do after we finish mentoring?"

"I don't know…well we both know what we _have _to do. But for now I just want you to be only mine and all mine."

"Actually, I was talking to Blake and he came up with a way to get us out of being whores."

"Really?"

"He said…he said that Finnick was able to get out of selling himself by marrying Annie."

"And we could get out of it by getting married."

"You understood that a lot faster than I did."

"I think it's a good idea. Never having to sleep with some desperate slut, waking up to your beautiful face every morning…" I giggle and he smiles. "What's your opinion on it?"

"I think it's a hell of a good idea. I just wish that we could get married because we want to. I mean I do want to marry you but…I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah."

"And…you know I'm not using you right?"

"Of course. You could never be that cruel."

"So…you really wanna deal with all this for the rest of your life?" I ask, meaning myself.

"For sure. Ya know, your stylist is pretty damn smart."

I laugh. "You're right about that."

"We should get some sleep. We'll talk about it…after the 84th Hunger Games?"

"That works."

"Sweet dreams Elyce."

"Goodnight Kai."

No nightmares tonight.

I wake up to the sound of Kai singing something off-key in the shower. I smile, sit up and stretch. Almost immediately the doorbell rings. Who the hell comes over this early in the morning? I scurry downstairs to get it. When I open the door Chase throws herself at me in a huge hug.

"Oh my god Elyce I'm so glad you're back!" she squeals. "I missed you!"

I laugh. "I missed you too Chase." She steps back and gets a weird look on her face. "What?" I ask.

"Go get dressed you harlot," Chase says with a smirk. Harlot is another word for prostitute. It's her favorite thing to call me. Damn that could've been awkward if I answered the door and it wasn't Chase there considering the fact that I'm half naked.

"Alright you dirty whore." Yeah, we've got one of _those _friendships.

She follows me upstairs where I put on jeans and a red sweater. It's cold out here in District 4 even thought it rarely snows. Suddenly the bathroom door across the hallway opens. Kai steps out in a cloud of steam. A light green towel hangs around his waist. He shakes water out of his hair like a dog.

"Kai put some clothes on!" I say.

"Nah, you like it."

"Chase is here."

"Hi Kai," she pipes up.

"Hey Chase," he says, leaning against the doorway and trying to look sexy. I roll my eyes.

"Oh by the way Elyce," Chase starts, turning to me, "your mom wants us over for breakfast."

I groan. I have never liked my mom and I know that sounds terrible but it's true. This is going to be a long morning and I have a bad feeling about it.

We walk to my house and Chase tells me about what I missed (not much, just a lot of Brooke drama). When we reach the front lawn of my childhood house I stop.

"Chase there's something I need to tell you. President Snow wants to make Kai and I prostitutes but we're gonna get out of it by marrying each other," I blurt out quickly.

"It's like a love story!" Chase cries. "You guys were made for each other!"

"So you're in favor of it?" I ask.

"Hells yes! Did he propose yet? When are you gonna get married? Can I be your bridesmaid? What color flowers are you gonna have? Is Blake gonna design the dresses? Ouuu what kind of dress do you wa-?"

"Chase!" I interrupt. "It's not till after the next Games."

"Oh…"

"And you're _not _going to say _anything _to _anyone_!"

"Okay… Can I-."

I sigh. "Yes Chase, you can be my maid of honor."

"Sweet! Just so you know I look best in red-."

"We're not picking wedding colors now."

"Fine."

We walk up to the door of my old house and I step right in. I kick off my boots and shrug off my jacket, hanging it on an empty hook.

"Hello?" I shout through the quiet house.

"In the kitchen!" I hear Eli yell back. I amble past the living room and into the kitchen where my mother has six places set. I kiss her on the forehead.

"Thanks for inviting me over," I lie.

"You know you're always welcome here." Chase takes a seat on my left.

After we're done eating, my dad tells my brothers to "run along." In my mind I raise my eyebrows because it seems suspicious.

"Now," says my father. "Why aren't you living at your house?"

"It's lonely," I say, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"I don't trust you living with a boy."

"You never trust me," I say.

"If I may say something," Chase starts. "Kai cares for Elyce and he would never hurt her."

"Teenage boys don't _care_ about a girl's feelings. They only want one thing: sex."

"Dad, stop talking about things you don't understand. You've never even met Kai. We've lived together for three months and he's never tried to make a move on me."

"We don't care. This has gone on for too long. We want you in your own house."

"No," I say.

"We are your parents and you must listen to us," my mother says.

I stand up abruptly. "I told you no. In a few months I'll be 18. I'm almost an adult yet you _still_ treat me like a child. I'm sick and tired of it and if you can't trust me I don't care. Just know that I've been through enough shit in the last few months that I don't need any more from you." I storm out of the house fuming.

Told you I didn't like my parents.

**Haha, my writing really shows my emotions. I remember being soooo pissed at my parents when I wrote this! And I cannot wait to post next week's chapter! Just writing it scared the crap out of me! It's a horror chapter, that's all I'll give up about it. Wink!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 17**

**Out of all the 83rd Victor chapters, this _has _to be my favorite. Please, enjoy and scare yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83rd Victor:_

_Blake took Elyce to his house so she could escape the party. There, he showed her the District 4 dress._

**Chapter 17**

Five days later I get a phone call telling me two packages have arrived from District 1.

"Two?" I ask.

"Yes, two."

I know one is the sword but what's the other one? Kai's out with Tyler, Derek and Dennis so I call Chase to come get the package with me. She meets me at the train station. I pick up the long black box that I know is the sword. The other is tiny with silver wrapping paper over it.

"What do you think it is?" I ask, holding it up to my eye level.

Chase giggles. "I know."

"Tell me."

"It's a secret. I'm under strict orders not to." She laughs again.

When Kai gets home around dinnertime, he sees the little box and his eyes widen.

"Did you open that?" he asks.

"Chase won't let me."

"Oh, good." He takes the little box and puts it in his pocket. I want to ask him what it is but I won't badger him about it.

At midnight tonight something happens that sends my world spiraling out of control. I wake up suddenly, feeling feverish and sweaty even though it's the middle of December. My head aches as if chains are squeezing it.

I get up to crack open a window; letting in cold night air that chills the sweat on my body. I walk across the hall to the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet before puking my guts out. I dry heave until there is nothing left to come up and flush the toilet. The disgusting taste of stomach bile coating my teeth makes me grimace. I stick my head under the sink faucet, rinsing and spitting till the taste is gone.

The room spins and I hold my eyes shut tight. I take long, slow, deep breaths and stagger down the stairs to the kitchen.

I pour myself a freezing glass of water. Suddenly a chill runs down my bare spine. You know that creepy feeling you get when someone is staring at you? I feel that now. Slowly I swivel around on the stool, my slightly shaking hands holding onto the slick glass of water.

"Hey baby," says Zack. I let out a surprised squeak at the sight. A rust covered sword is stuck through his stomach. There are holes in his cheeks where I can see decaying teeth. He smiles and I watch spiders crawl on his tongue. His pinky finger is missing on his right hand. Rats probably ate it off.

"We missed you Elyce," says Fawn, appearing just as suddenly as Zack. He whole body seems to sag to the left side toward the broken handle of a wooden spear in her heart. It makes her look even shorter and younger. Her short, strawberry blonde hair is missing in chunks and spots above her forehead and behind her ears.

"Congratulations," says Lane, coming out of nowhere just like Zack and Fawn. His shirt is gone and I can count his ribs, reminding me of how he died of starvation. Which was partially my fault because I threatened him with an arrow within two minutes of seeing him in the arena. The center of his stomach is gone. There is literally an empty hole where a rat has made it's home. The rat's bright red eyes stare at me as it uses its sharp, pointy teeth to tear into a decayed piece of one of Lane's organs. His cheeks are impossibly hollow and at that moment a swarm of maggots tears through the skin of his left cheek. I retch at the sight even though there's nothing left in my stomach to come back up.

Kyle and Larkin jump into my sight together. Kyle's body is bloated and waterlogged with the tip of one of my old broad-head bladed arrows from the Games sticking through his chest at a sick angle. Seaweed is wrapped around his neck like some sort of moldy sash and a fish skeleton falls out of his mouth when he grins at me.

It's Larkin that's the worst. Her secret knife that I used to kill her in the end jabs out of her side. She waves at me with a fake smile and clots of blood drip onto the tile kitchen floor. Her right eyes is missing and a centipede and its worm friend decide to crawl out and investigate her face.

The scariest thing is the dead Careers' eyes and Larkin's eye (singular). They're completely white; no irises or pupils. I can see the slightest reflection of myself in them.

Larkin holds out a closed fist with the dirt covered fingernails facing up to the ceiling. She opens her hand and I see the butterfly bracelet; the one she used as a district token with a knife hidden in it. Seeing it brings back all that anger from the last day of The 83rd Hunger Games. That damn cheating bitch. She killed Lane. Wait. Did she? Was that just her last ditch effort to mess with my mind or was it true? I don't care. I hate her no matter what she did. I despise her, in fact.

"Stay away from me!" I scream. "What do you want?! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Zack's decaying body grabs my special sword to give to Eli off the counter. He inspects it carefully.

"Pretty nice. From my district I presume?"

I don't answer. My mouth gapes open slightly like the dead fish that fell out of Lane's mouth used to.

"We just want you with us, Elyce," says Lane. "That's all, sweetie." Zack visibly scowls when he calls me that.

"And after that we'll leave you alone," says Fawn.

Kyle grabs the sword out of Zack's hands and tosses it to Larkin. It slices open a cut on her wrist that leaks blackish blood. The sight makes my stomach lurch again. She doesn't notice the wound and doesn't feel it. After all, she is just a dead body. All of them are.

Larkin hands me the sword. "All you have to do is kill yourself and we'll be gone."

Tears stream down my cheeks as I bawl great sobs, holding the weapon in my hands. Some unknown force washes over me, egging me on, pushing me to stab this at my throat. I point the sword at me and see Eli's full name glittering in emeralds at the hilt; right near the handle where my pale hands hold tight.

They tell me I must do it with big smiles literally beginning to split their faces' in two. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. One that will probably be my last.

"NO!" a voice screams. The sword is pried out of my hands and my eyes fly open. I only see a blurry figure through my tears. I am incapable of speech. My eyes roll back in my head and I fall limp to the floor; being caught at the last fraction of a second before I hit my head.

Like I need a blow to the head to make me even crazier.

**So, how was it? Was it scary or just gross? Can you tell I've been reading lots of Stephen King, haha? But, aside from the major Career scene, what do you think is in that box Elyce picked up from the train station? Chase certainly knows and it must be important if she's not tellin Elyce… See if you can guess and I'll see you next week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style; Chapter 18**

**So I know that a lot of you readers want me to post more but I do nine types of dance and I don't write very fast. Sorry guys! I hope you'll keep reading though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce picked up Kai's sword and another mysterious package from the train station. At midnight Elyce hallucinated about the 83rd Careers and almost committed suicide._

**Chapter 18**

I wake up in a bed with a sea-foam green comforter. For a minute I can't even place who the hell I am. I feel so weak. Blonde, curly hair is on the pillow, the skin on my hands is pale-

"Elyce," says a boy's voice and that's when I remember everything. I shut my eyes and immediately tears start to flow from them. "Sweetie, you're finally awake." I can hear the excitement in Kai's voice. I open my eyes and he comes into view. "How do you feel, hun?"

"Like crap," I rasp.

"You gave me quite a scare," he says, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"What all happened?"

"You got the flu, hallucinated and uh…almost killed yourself. That was two days ago."

"And you saved me," I whisper.

"Yes." Kai kisses my forehead.

"Like a prince," I say with a weak smile. He smiles back.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, love?"

"This is gonna sound weird but…I want you to go watch the 83rd Hunger Games on the TV. My Games."

"Why?"

"Because after you do I'm going to tell you what I hallucinated about. You won't understand if I tell you now."

"Anything for you. All I want is to see you happy again."

"Oh shut up," I say with a grin. I roll over and Kai tucks me in tightly but gently.

When I wake up again Kai is lying behind me, brushing my hair softly with his fingers. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost midnight."

"Did you watch it?"

"Every second. You've been through a lot and I want to help you. I'm going to in any way I can."

"Thank you Kai." And I tell him my hallucination. By the time I finish I'm in tears. "I don't think…anyone could love me after all I've been through. Who wants to deal with this eff-up?"

"I would. You're worth more than the breakdowns. Yeah you've been through hell but so have I. Together we've been able to pull through and make our lives better. And you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"If you didn't have the flu now I would kiss you; on the lips. I'm sick of all this teasing. Elyce…I love you."

"You've never said that before," I whisper.

"I know, because I was too scared. But dammit it's true. I want to be with you and I'm sick of hiding it and being afraid of rejection. I've known I loved you since we went dancing in the rain before you went to your new house. That was months ago and I can't take waiting anymore. I don't care if you don't feel the same about me. I just wanted you to know."

"I love you too Kai, with all my heart."

"Really?"

"You sound so surprised. Why would I lie about that? Now get out of my bed before I get you sick too."

"Right." He leaps off of my bed. "Goodnight my love! Have very sweet dreams about us!" He blows me a kiss and I laugh while he winks and closes the door. I sigh happily and drift off into a deep, comfortable sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, it's Sainya who's at my bedside. She smiles. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Hey Sainya. Gosh I haven't seen you since I left for the Victory Tour!"

"Oh I was so jealous of your dresses!"

I grin. "Which was your favorite?" I ask.

"All of them!" We laugh. "Maybe I did like our District's best though."

"So… What's new?" I ask.

"Oh nothing…"

"Honestly Sainya, I can tell you're hiding something."

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"We'll see."

"I took the tessera."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because…we need food."

"I can give you money for food."

"Dammit Elyce we're not your charity case!" shouts Sainya, standing up fiercely. Her chair falls backwards to the floor.

"Stop letting your stupid pride get in the way!" I yell back. "Can't you see it would be better for your family?"

"Don't tell me what to do! I can take care of them myself and it's none of your business how I choose to. And don't you dare tell me what's best for my family!"

"Fine! Just let them starve then!" But Sainya's already gone with my door slammed shut behind her. I hear the front door bang closed a minute later. I groan; pissed at both her and myself.

I flop back on the pillows, squeezing my eyes shut tight. Kai knocks lightly on my door and walks in.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Sainya took tessera."

"You know there's nothing you can do about this Elyce."

"Yeah but…ugh!"

"Calm down, sweetie."

"I can't."

"Would a bath help?"

I raise my eyebrows. "…I don't know; why?"

"You're always so natural looking in water... That probably doesn't make sense actually."

"No I understand." I reach my arms up. "You're gonna have to carry me through. I get dizzy every time I stand."

Kai smiles and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest. He carries me across the hall to the bathroom. I sit on the cool tile floor while he draws the bath.

"Need any help getting your clothes off?" Kai asks with a wink. I roll my eyes.

"In your dreams, Hatheson."

"You're right, that is in my dreams."

I smirk and shake my head. "Out out out. Let me relax now. I can't calm down with you constantly trying to flirt with me."

"Sorry, love," says Kai, kissing my forehead. He hugs me gently.

"I'm gonna get you sick you know."

"I don't care," he murmurs into my hair.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

I groan. "I hope it's not Sainya."

"It's Finnick; he said he wanted to come over to tell us something."

"But…I wanna take my bath.""

"I'll just talk with him for a while then. See you Elyce."

"See ya Kai."

_**Finally!**_** He loves her! She loves him! And now they admitted to it! Woo!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style; Chapter 19**

**Are you ready to meet the 84****th**** Hunger Games tributes? Then here they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83rd Victor:_

_Kai finally proclaimed his love for Elyce. She then got in a fight with Sainya, who took tessera._

**Chapter 19**

_Five months later…_

It is the third week of May, Sunday. Today is reaping day. Blake sent me a shiny orange dress with purple ruffles along the bottom at my knees and short sleeves. It's pretty and all but it might be a little too flashy and Capitol-y for me. The high heels are the same deep purple as the ruffles with little bright orange bows on the back. Kai and I walk hand in hand to the Justice Building.

"Where did you get those shoes?!" someone shrieks behind me, separating each word. It's Tala. I smile. "Blake made them for you didn't he?" I turn around to look at her. "You know, I've been thinking of dying my skin pale blue and those would look a-maz-ing!"

I smile. "I'm sure Blake would be delighted to make them."

"Ohhh I've missed you!" she says, giving me a big hug.

"Come come, hurry!" We scamper down a long hallway and into a room filled with past victors. Some chat and laugh, others sit silently in uncomfortable looking chairs. You can tell which ones were the thick-headed kind of Careers that loved their Games. That's what it was to them: all a big, fun game.

I'm just about to walk over and sit by Annie and Finnick when Tala claps her hands for attention. We all look at her in her not-too-attractive spikey green dress.

"It's time for the Reaping!" she says in a singsong type of voice. "Everybody line up in victory order. Hurry hurry!"

I stand behind Kai. There are 17 of us; six girls and eleven boys. While everyone is following Tala out, Kai turns around and kisses my neck tenderly.

"What was that for?" I ask with a tentative smile.

"You smell good so I wondered if you taste good too," he answers simply with a shrug.

"Oh Kai Hatheson." I shake my head.

"You know you love me Elyce Annya." He lifts my chin with his fingers and looks deeply into my green-gray eyes with his light caramel brown ones. Kai takes a step closer and I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks. Our lips are an inch apart and my heart is pounding. I smell the peppermint of our toothpaste in the air around us.

"There you are! Get out on the stage!" Tala shrieks. I blush bright red and we race down the hallway, sliding into the last two seats right when the video of Panem's history starts.

I look for Chase in the 18 year olds section and see her wink at me in that over-exaggerated Chase way. Her 18th birthday was back in March. Mine was two weeks ago. Kai got me a mermaid tail. Yes, a swimmable mermaid tail. It's blue and green and oh-so-sparkly. It glimmers really. I love it. He won't tell me where he got it but I have a feeling Blake made it. It makes me so fast when I swim.

Not much has happened since I got the flu back on New Year's Eve. Kai and I still haven't kissed yet. The closet we've come was earlier today but…well you know. There just hasn't been a good time.

Actually, at Eli's tenth birthday (the one where I gave him the sword) there was another chance. I was in my old room, reading those notes Chase and I would write in school then tape on our walls. Kai walked in and scared me. I pushed him down on my bed and then it was time for Eli to open his gifts.

The video suddenly ends and I blink away the memories. I was in La La Land the whole time the movie was on. Tala walks forward and reaches her hand gracefully into the girl's fishbowl. Please not somebody I know, please not somebody I know, please not somebody I know.

"Sainya Dra-."

"I volunteer as tribute," shouts a calm voice in the crowd.

"Come up here then, darling!" says Tala. The volunteer walks up.

"What's your name?"

"Reign Creewa."

A cheer goes through the crowd and at the moment I know she's a Career and I immediately despise her. No one volunteers because there's not a person in Panem that would dare steal this moment from a Career. She stands, glaring out at the crowd and looking as proud as a lion.

Reign stands in front of me on the stage. She has long, very curly black hair and looks about 16. The crowd continues clapping while Tala tries to calm them down. Finally the 56th Victor John Something-or-other shouts, "shut the hell up!" I have to keep myself from giggling.

"And now for the boys…Holland Golder."

A somewhat small boy of probably only about 14 years old walks up onstage. His light blonde hair shines in the sun. He doesn't look like a Career. No one volunteers. These are the tributes Kai and I will mentor.

There is a final round of clapping then we all walk off the stage. Kai takes my hand and we walk to the train station. When it comes into the view I start shaking.

"Elyce it's okay baby, it's okay," Kai whispers in my ear. He squeezes my hand tightly in his. We board the train and wait in the dining car for our tributes. 15 minutes later the door opens and Reign and Holland walk in.

"So here's the deal," starts Reign. "Get me sponsors I don't need to 'learn' anything about how to win. I'm a Career so I already know what I need to. Oh, and I want to be mentored alone by him." She nods her head at Kai. "He was actually a Career," she says with a sneer clearly directed at me. "And I don't want to be dragged down by that." Reign jerks her thumb over her shoulder at Holland.

She's just giving me more reasons to hate her. "That's okay," I say. "I don't really feel like trying to win sponsors for a bitch."

"And I don't want _any_ part of my life depending on how good you can whore yourself out for my sponsors."

I roll my eyes and stand up, heading over to one of the liquor bottles. I pop the top off and drink straight from the bottle. This is going to be a long train ride.

**It's fun to write mean characters, haha. Please review! And if you're wondering where I got the mermaid tail idea, well I have one too... Also I know the chances of Sainya getting reaped twice are quiet low even with her taking tessera but this is fanfiction, go with it people!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style; Chapter 20**

**So, do we have any bets on the chances of Reign or Holland winning yet?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce is mentoring a boy named Holland and Kai is mentoring the evil bitch Reign. Sainya was almost reaped but Reign volunteered._

**Chapter 20**

"Come on Holland," I say, "we're going somewhere else." I try to remember what Finnick said when I was on the train for my Games. We walk aimlessly down a hallway.

"So… Uh, what's your best weapon?"

Holland shrugs his shoulders silently.

"Do you talk at all?"

He smiles. "A little."

"Ah there we go. I'm guessing you're not a Career then?"

He shakes his head; quiet again.

"Well, I wasn't either but look at me; I faked it and I'm still here. You don't have to be a Career to win. You just need strategy, smarts and determination. And I think it would be best for you to stay the hell out of Larkin's way."

"Larkin?" Holland says with his brow furrowed.

"Ah, sorry. I mean Reign. Damn, they look a lot alike."

"And they have the same jerk personality."

I laugh. "Very true. Hey remind me to think about comical for your interview angle. So, if you don't know weapons, can you run fast?"

"I guess so…"

"Do you know the difference between like edible and poisonous plants?"

"Yes."

"That's good. People often underestimate the importance of plant skills. It's much more useful than people think." Holland nods. "For example, it's probably an advantage you have over Larkin; who I'm guessing only knows how to kill, not any other way to survive."

"Hey," says a voice behind us. We turn and see Kai. "The food is out."

Together the three of us amble back to the dining room where Reign sits, looking bored and braiding her hair in a sloppy plait. Obviously she doesn't think much about her appearance and this is the first time she's tried.

The table is full with delectable food. We eat quickly and Kai turns the TV on so we can scope out the competition.

In District 1, a blood red haired boy of 18 volunteers. He is strongly built with dark blue eyes that glint dully with pride. I think his name is Patrick. The girl is petite and pretty. Her hair is golden blonde like mine (but her's is needle straight). She looks like Glimmer from the 74th Hunger Games. I'm betting Cashmere and Gloss won't have trouble with her angle; cute or (more likely) sexy. I think her name is Sara.

The District 2's girl's name is literally Bruta; like brutal without the 'L.' And brute is definitely the adjective I would use to describe her. She's a volunteer of course. So is the boy: Jason. I won't lie; he's hot with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. There's no way I'd tell Kai that though.

"Competition," Reign mutters evilly and somehow happily at the same time. She cracks her knuckles. I roll my eyes. Holland sees and smirks at me.

The rest of the tributes don't stand out. Reign stands up. She stretches and yawns.

"I'm going to bed losers. Oh, and Holland? You do realize I'm going to have to kill you, right? It's just part of the Games," Reign says with a shrug.

Holland nods, looking somewhat petrified, and Reign walks away.

"Don't show her you're scared," I say to Holland. "Don't give her leverage against you."

Holland nods again, once again becoming the silent young boy he was when he stepped on this train. "I think I'll go to bed too," he says quietly.

I lay back onto Kai's shoulder with a sigh. "I already hate being a mentor."

"Me too," says Kai. "At least you have the nice one."

"Yeah but now I have to watch him die. Most likely at the hand of Reign."

"Can we talk about something else?" asks Kai.

"Of course, babe."

"So…I can't believe Sainya almost got reaped. Did you guys ever make up?"

"No, not really. We've kind of grown apart. It still kind of killed me inside when her name was called. Thank god Reign volunteered. I'd rather deal with 100 Reigns' or Larkins' than let Sainya be reaped; even though we're not as close because of her school and my dance. I know their last year has been hard. Chase always complains about it anyway."

"At least we don't have to go there anymore."

"I'd rather be at school with Chase than here."

"Well I have you here with me," says Kai. "That makes it tolerable."

I turn my head to smile up at Kai. He pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling his waist. I hold his face gently between my hands and lean closer and closer until our lips are almost touching; just like before when Tala interrupted us.

"My god you're a slut," says Reign from the doorway.

I roll my eyes and look at her. "Just…leave," I say exasperatedly.

"Whatever," she says with a shrug, walking away.

"Is it possible to get a single moment to ourselves?" I complain to Kai.

"Apparently not," he says, sitting up and kissing my neck. He moves my hair to the other side of my neck and starts sucking it. Kai nibbles on my neck and I whimper. He runs his hands up and down my sides…then under my shirt. Kai bites down harder and I moan. He kisses my neck again and again before finally pulling back with a smile.

"Damn," I say breathlessly.

"You taste amazing."

I giggle. "You already said that today."

"And it's still very true," Kai says with a wink. "Come on babe." He picks me up and carries me to our bedroom on the train.

"You know you have a hickey right?"

"I could've guessed that," I say, pulling off my dress. Kai pulls me close to him and reaches behind me to undo my bra.

"What are you doing?" I ask suddenly, pulling away.

"Oh, um, sorry Elyce. It just kind of…I don't know. I'm sorry; it felt right but I shouldn't have."

"It's okay Kai… You know, I don't even know why I sleep in this thing. It's uncomfortable." And with that I unclip my bra and slide it down my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Kai's eyes widen slightly and I smirk. "You like?"

"I love." He pulls me close into a tight hug; a very tight hug. Suddenly he tosses me on the bed.

"Kai!" I shriek. He starts kissing my stomach. He crawls up my body and props himself up on his elbows above me. We smile.

"Goodnight, Elyce," says Kai, rolling off of me.

"What, no kiss?"

"Nah, I like teasing you."

"Ah damn you!"

"Aww I love you too."

I shake my head. I really do love that boy though.

**Ouuu, a sexy chapter. But still no kiss. Sigh. I'll fit that in sometime soon though! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style; Chapter 21**

**Welcome to the 84th Hunger Games: Day One. May the odds be ever in Holland's favor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Elyce talked with Holland about his strengths and Reign interrupted what would have been Kai and Elyce's first kiss._

**Chapter 21**

A week later I sit underground in the Hunger Games control room. I hold Kai's hand in my left and Blake stands behind me, one of his hands resting lightly on my shoulders. We watch a wall of screens, each with different views of the arena.

The arena this year is a cornfield. Like a corn maze or something. The Cornucopia is directly in the center of a section of the field where the corn has been chopped down. The platforms for the tributes are right on the edge of the circle and the field so they can chose fight or flight.

The tributes suddenly appear on their platforms rising from the ground. Reign looks disturbingly happy. Holland is trying to look indifferent or maybe brave but I can see in his light green eyes that he's scared out of his mind.

**48 seconds**

"_Elyce," says Reign._

"_What now?" I say with a sigh._

"_You know you owe me right?"_

"_What?"  
_

"_Yeah, I volunteered and now that Saia girl doesn't have to die."_

"_It's Sainya. And that's not how it works; you volunteered because you wanted to be in the Games."_

"_Well…you owe me."_

Reign's an idiot. I don't owe her anything.

**20 seconds**

_My name is Holland Golder and I am going to die within the next week. I'm not a Career and I can't fake it like Elyce did. I don't know how to hunt and there's no way I could ever kill someone even if they were threatening my life. I'm just a normal tribute with no chance of victory or survival._

_Oh, and I'm in the 84th Hunger Games by the way._

_No one will care if I die either. I'm an orphan that lives in the Community Home. My dad killed my mom then committed suicide when I was four. I have no siblings and I don't have any friends at school or at the Community Home._

_I could have taken an angle using my back-story to please the crowd and get me sympathy sponsors during my interview. Or maybe I should've been like "I've come through hard challenges and this has always been my dream blah, blah, blah." Elyce and I decided on friendly though. No real show stopper._

_I have no things to give to anyone when I die so I guess I don't have a will to write. I'm not in love or anything so I don't have a final letter to write to a girlfriend. I'm just your average, easy-to-forget-once-they-die tribute._

_You know, it's kind of weird to read what dead people wrote. People that have been dead for like years. Well except for Elyce, she's still alive._

_I wonder why no one volunteered for me. I mean I live in District 4 which is a Career district. Maybe they all wanted me to die. Well, they'll get their wish._

_So uh…that's it._

_Bye, Holland Golder of the 4th District._

**11 seconds**

Holland wrote in the journal.

**10**

I found the entry this morning

**9**

I think his entry was the saddest

**8**

He really didn't have anything to live for.

**7**

But he was strong.

**6**

Poor Holland.

**5**

Nobody deserves to die this way.

**4**

I don't want to watch him die.

**3**

Tears are pooling in my eyes now.

**2**

I can't see the screen; it's too blurry.

**1**

The gong rings.

I squeeze my eyes shut when the tributes start running. I feel nauseated. I don't want to be here. I don't want to watch this.

I can hear the cheers from other mentors while their tributes slaughter and kill others. There are agitated sighs from the mentors of the tributes that are being murdered.

"Holland's out," Kai whispers in my ear. "He didn't grab anything, he just ran away."

I breathe in a small sigh of relief and open my eyes. I still don't look at the screens though. My eyes are glued to the cold steel floor. I told Holland to just run; get the hell out of there and avoid the bloodbath because even though he can run fast, a small backpack or something on the outside of the Cornucopia isn't worth it. It's just meant to draw you into an almost certain death.

It turns out Holland is really good at running. He's one of the fastest people I've ever seen. He got a seven for his private training score by running, setting traps and identifying different plants. A seven's still not high enough to be offered a spot in the Career pack though. I wouldn't have wanted him to take it though. I mean remember one of the first things I told him? Stay away from Reign.

Reign got a nine for her training score, which she was quite pissed about. I rolled my eyes and said not-nice-things in my mind while she bitched about how unfair the Gamemakers are.

The interviews went well; except for when Reign purposely ripped the District 2 girl's dress. Bruta didn't seem to care at all, which made Reign even madder. That showed up in her interview, but in a good way. It made her seem vicious and earned her plenty of sponsors. The only two tributes with more sponsors than Reign are Bruta and Jason from District 2. Jason has over 300 and Bruta and Reign are almost tied; Bruta with 261 and Reign with 244.

Holland is in spot eight which is pretty good. He has almost 100 sponsors (89 to be exact).

Ten minutes later the bloodbath is basically done. The cannon booms 11 times to signal it being over and to make note of the dead tributes.

"Damn," says Kai. "That's almost half on the first day."

I nod. The scoreboards say most of the killing was done by the District 2's tributes. Our tributes are still alive. Reign joined up with the District 1's tributes (Patrick and Sari), and the District 2's tributes (Jason and Bruta). Holland is alone and that's probably what's best for him.

First they show the Career pack. They decide to stay at the Cornucopia and start setting up camp. Next they show Holland running. It looks like he's dashing away as fast as he can but I know that's just his medium speed. The only thing is, he's making too much noise, rustling every corn stalk he passes.

They show others running, setting up camp (clearly too soon; they'll be found if they don't keep running) and another alliance forming between the girl tribute from District 7 and the boy tribute from District 9.

At night they show the 11 dead tributes. Both from 3, the girl from 5, both from 6, the boy from 7, both from 8, the boy from 10, the girl from 11 and the boy from 12. By this time, Holland has settled down under a cluster of trees (he ran so far in the corn field that he made it to a small forest) and covered himself so he is nearly invisible. I don't think he'll have to worry about other tributes much, considering he's the only one that's made it into the forest. He's run the farthest of them all and that's earned him eight more sponsors. He hasn't eaten anything even after running all that way from the Cornucopia.

_'Goodnight and good luck, Holland,'_ I think in my head. I hope he survives the night.

**Anyone else going to sponsor Holland? Or maybe you're a fan of the Careers? Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style; Chapter 22**

**Surprise! This chapter is in Holland and Reign's point of view! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_It was the first day of the Hunger Games and Holland ran far away. Reign joined the Career pack._

**Chapter 22**

_**Holland**_

Two days after the start of the Games, I wake up to warm, wet water dripping off the leaves around me and onto my face. I hear thunder off in the distance as I sit up and stretch. I crawl out from beneath the tree and watch lightening strike a tree off in the distance. Sparks shower off the tree in dazzling display of bright light.

Of course, the Gamemakers would create a thunderstorm in a place with tall trees and cornstalks. Some sucker is gonna get electrocuted. Thank god I'm awake and out from under that tree. There isn't a safe spot in the whole arena.

My mouth is dry, very, uncomfortably dry. I need water and I haven't seen any since the rain now. I tilt my head up to the sky and drink in what I can. I know it's not the purest water but it works. My stomach growls loudly. Now, I know what you're thinking, "You're in a cornfield Holland. Corn. Food. Eat it."

Nope, I'm not that stupid. The Gamemakers aren't "nice" enough to just give us food; it's probably poison. Or, then again, I could just be paranoid and I'm starving myself for no reason. Oh well, I'm gonna die anyway, who cares how? As long as it's not drawn out and painful, whatever.

Okay, that's not a good attitude. Does it really matter though? I've got what, not even 100 sponsors routing for me? Only 100 people believe that I even have a chance?

I wish Elyce would send me something. Any type of food would work. The growling in my stomach isn't helping my attempt to forget about how hungry I am.

Then my wish comes true. There is a slight musical sound in the air and a silver parachute falls from the sky. I open it greedily and find a box of crackers, a small dropper of iodine and a loaf of bread. I leave the parachute package open to catch the rainwater in and try to eat a few crackers slowly. The last thing I need is a stomachache to slow me down all day.

So far I've just been searching the arena for food; there hasn't been any. I haven't seen any other tributes yet but two more have died; the boy from District 11 and the girl from District 12. I wonder how they met their ends. 11 left.

_**Reign**_

"Tonight," Jason whispers in my ear. "On my watch."

I grin and he walks away with a quick wink in my direction. I can't wait.

We've all (the Career pack I mean) been hiding in the Cornucopia. It's been pouring rain and thunder storming all day. I've been itching for a kill since I got rid of the District 12 girl yesterday. Tonight I'll finally get a little fun.

"When is this effing rain ever going to stop?" Sara, the District 1 bitch whines. "It's making my hair frizz!"

I groan and walk outside, into the rain. I'd rather be soaking wet than listen to her constant complaining. Besides, I grew up in District 4, why should I be afraid of water? I sit against the cool metal of the Cornucopia and pull my knife out of my jacket pocket, holding it loosely in my hands. This is what I'll use to cut out Sara's whiny, annoying tongue when the time comes.

_**Holland**_

The food does wonders to my energy level. I walk about five miles and only come across a tiny bush of raspberries. It's still better than nothing and I place the red berries in my pack that I made using branches and bits of corn stalks. I walk for the rest of the day until sunset.

That's when I hear it. It's the most inhuman sound you can think of, somewhere between a snarl and a howl. I freeze for a second and scurry up a tree as quickly and quietly as I can. What the hell could make that sound? Some terrible mutt created by the Gamemakers of course.

_**Reign**_

Around sunset the rain finally stops. We all sleep outside, apart from each other. Sara has first watch, then Patrick, Bruta, Jason, and myself. I don't sleep a wink and I don't think Jason does either. This little act will earn us both at least a hundred sponsors.

So what's our plan you may ask? Well, that's a secret.

_**Holland**_

I decide to spend the night in the tree to try to avoid whatever creature it was that made that sound. At midnight I am woken up by the sound of three cannons booming.

_**Reign**_

"Wake up, Rei-."

"I'm already up."

"Good. Now then?"

'Of course; I've been waiting all night." I sit up, crack my knuckles and grab the spear that I keep tucked in my sleeping bag. We've known Bruta to be a threat for a while now. So if we kill her, why not just kill the District 1 brats too?

I take my spear and sneak over to Bruta. With a fancy twist of the arm for show, I stab my spear into Bruta's thick neck. Her eyes spring open widely and blood pours out of her mouth. She sputters, choking on the thick red liquid.

"Nice one," says Jason, patting me on the shoulder.

He grabs a sword and cuts a "J" into Patrick's chest. Patrick screams and wakes up Sara. I leap on top of her and hold down her arms using my knees. I cover her mouth with my palm. She kicks her feet, immediately realizing what's going on.

"Oh stop it, pretty girl," I snarl. "You know you had no chance. Now hold still or I'll make this show slow and painful." She doesn't stop squirming and trying to buck me off. "Alright, we'll have it your way."

I remove my hand from her mouth, reel back my arm and punch her jaw. She cries out in pain. I take the chance to hold her mouth open. Quickly, I grab her tongue and hold it out. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head back and forth, becoming as still as a statue.

"It's too late to listen to me now." And with that I slide my knife through her tongue then stick it in her heart. I ignore her pathetic screams, which slowly fade as her eyes glaze over.

Three cannons boom. I turn to Jason and we high-five with proud grins decorating our faces. Eight tributes left.

**Damn, aren't they vicious! Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style; Chapter 23**

**You know what? I think there may only be a few more chapters left!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Reign and Jason killed the rest of the Career pack and Holland heard strange noises._

**Chapter 23**

Jason and Reign walk away from the murder scene to allow the silver hovercraft access to the bodies. Even though what just happened was sick and gruesome it was probably a good idea. However, if I were an evil Career like Jason or Reign, I would have done it alone. They must know that they can't trust each other this far into the Games.

Holland has changed directions. He is now heading toward the center of the arena instead of away from it. I think he's still looking for food, even though he has some left from the sponsors.

Now only Jason, Holland, Reign, the boy from 5, the girl from 7, the boy and girl from 9 and the girl from 10 are left. Wait no, the girl from 7 and the boy from 9-the tributes in that one alliance-were attacked by mutts from the Capitol and they died. Holland heard the snarling earlier today. If he hadn't went up the tree he would probably be dead by now.

The mutts appear to be small squirrels or bunnies, but at the sight of a tribute they turn into... Well I don't know what they would be called. Maybe like wolves kind of. Yeah, wolves with shark teeth, bat wings and vulture claws that can tear quite easily into a person's flesh. Violent, I know. But really, what else would you expect from the Capitol?

I pull myself out of my thoughts just in time to see Jason and Reign embrace in a somewhat awkward but cute hug. I can almost hear the sound of the entire population of the Capitol sighing together. I roll my eyes while Jason's mentor, Brutus, groans.

Reign pulls back a little and looks at Jason blankly. It's impossible to tell what she's thinking but all of what happens next is a given. They kiss, yeah, and I guess it's sweet, whatever; I can see tongue after a while, totally gross. And then Jason's hands are tangled in her dark black hair. There's no love in their actions though; that much is clear. But wait, what was that glint you ask?

And that's when Reign screams. She falls to the corn field floor, blood pouring from the back of her neck. Reign blubbers wordlessly.

"Sorry babe," says Jason with a freakish grin. He kneels down and kisses her forehead then walks away, back to the Cornucopia, leaving her to live her last few moments alone.

I look at Kai, horrified. What's happened over the last half hour is sick. I want my mind erased. Children who don't even understand that dead means gone are being forced by the Capitol to watch murder. For _entertainment_. It's disturbing.

Without a word Kai takes my hand and pulls me up out of my chair. "Try not to make a scene, love," he whispers in my ear. I nod, not wanting to speak for fear of a breakdown after what I just witnessed. We get in an empty elevator and Kai holds me to his chest. I attempt to hold back tears.

"Look at me, Elyce," Kai says quietly. I look up and Kai holds my face gently between his hands.

And he kisses me.

Kai Hatheson finally kisses Elyce Annya.

And she kisses him back.

Kai's lips are soft and light. They move carefully against mine once I get over the initial shock. I tilt my head and kiss him back, slowly moving my hands up to his shoulders.

Kai pulls back and leans his forehead against mine so our noses are touching. We smile at each other.

"Finally," I whisper.

"Well third time's the charm, right?" Kai kisses me again, with smiles on our lips. The elevator doors slide open and Kai puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Try not to look too happy, your tribute was just murdered," I whisper.

We walk out and see a few crazy looking Capitol citizens staring at us. I hear murmuring but I can't make out what they're saying.

That night I sleep in Kai's arms (after a quite heated make out session I might add). In the morning there is a frantic banging on the door.

Kai groans loudly. "What?!" he shouts.

"Is Elyce with you?" Tala asks through the door.

"Yeah, I'm here," I yell.

"Well, dear, I just thought I should let you know..." Her next words are jumbled.

"What?" I shout.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" I hear Blake say. The door knob twists and I barely have time to pull a sheet over myself before the door opens. Blake rolls his eyes "Come on Elyce, I'm your stylist, I've seen you naked before."

"Yeah, true. So, what did you have to tell me Tala?" I ask.

"Well... Um, last night... The District 10 boy found Holland... And, uh, killed him. I'm so sorry, Elyce."

My body turns to ice. Blake sits down on the bed next to me.

"He's in a better place now," Blake says quietly.

"He can be with his mom," I mutter.

"Huh?" Kai asks.

"Oh nothing... I never even sent him a weapon though."

"There was nothing you could do to help," says Blake.

"I could have given him a better chance," I counter.

"He never saw it coming though," says Tala.

"And it was a short death," adds Blake.

"If you want to, you and Kai can take the train back to District 4 in an hour," says Tala.

I look at Kai. "Want to?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want."

"Then let's get going."

**Sorry to ruin the romance with sadness but that's life isn't it? It's full of ups and downs. We just have to roll with the punches. So these next few chapters are going to skip around a bit; like months later and such. Just a heads up! Review please!****  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style; Chapter 24**

**Sorry this is a day late...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Victor:_

_Reign and Holland were murdered and Kai and Elyce finally kissed._

**Chapter 24**

_13 months later_

It's August now. A lot has happened since I survived The Hunger Games three years ago. Kind of crazy right? I'm 20 now and I've changed a lot since those fateful weeks in the summer when I was 17.

In a way, it's hard to believe all that happened.

I stand in front of a mirror now; just like on the day that started all of this: Reaping day of the 83rd Hunger Games. I now wear the most beautiful dress of my life. It makes me look beautiful and hides the damage left inside me.

"I have to say, this is definitely my favorite," says Blake.

"Mine too," agrees Chase. I nod, tears already welling up in my eyes. I shouldn't be crying, it's a happy day. My wedding day.

Yep, Kai proposed. It was back in February. And just like I promised, Chase is my maid of honor (but to her disappointment I didn't pick red for the bride's maid's dresses).

Sainya and I have patched things up. She agreed to never let her siblings take tessera and has started a quite successful dance school. She's my other bride's maid in blue.  
Brooke sort of disappeared. Well not really, she's still here is District 4 but she left our friend group. No reason really, she was just there one day, gone the next.

Derek and Tyler are Kai's best men. Blake designed outfits for all of us. My bride's maid's are in strapless, knee-length dresses. They're made of light, loose, sparkly, dark blue material. Sainya and Chase look beautiful. Derek and Tyler have dark blue neckties over white collared shirts. We also decided to let my little brothers' be our ring bearers'.

The only people who won't be here today are my parents. They never approved of us and they never will. It's a shame but nothing and nobody will stand in the way of me being with Kai. I love him more than anybody. He's always been there for me.

His parents love me. The only thing they don't like is that we won't give them grandchildren. Kai and I agreed not to have kids. We don't want our children to have to be in the Hunger Games. As I said before about Annie and Finnick's baby, the child of two Victors is sure to be Reaped.

There's a sudden knock on the door that pulls me out of my thoughts. "It's Sainya!" she yells through the door before opening it.

Eric, who is now six years old, runs over and hugs my legs. Eli is 12. He's escaped one reaping so far. They both have dark blue bow ties on. I give them both a hug, straightening Eli's bow tie.

"You look like a princess," says Eric.

I smile. "Thanks bro."

"You really do," says Sainya.

And for once I do feel like a princess. So, my wedding dress. Well it's a ball gown that laces up in the back with sparkly dark blue ribbon. It's covered in glimmering rhinestones and there is a scattering of roses down the skirt. The veil shimmers and has little sapphires attached to the end so it won't blow around in the breeze. It really is Blake's greatest piece of work.

Tala walks in. "Let's go let's go people!" she says, pulling everybody out of the room but Blake and I. He kisses my forehead and for about the hundredth time I notice how his hair matches the color scheme of my wedding. Blake will be walking me down the isle seeing as how my dad isn't here.

We link arms and walk outside. Kai and I decided on a beach wedding. The day is warm and bright and beautiful. I see friends and family sitting in white chairs on the beach. I see Finnick turn around and wink at me. He's the only one that's noticed my presence.

Eli and Eric walk down the dark blue runner and stand next to Kai. He smiles at them and it warms my heart at how much he loves them. It makes me want kids but I don't want to take a chance for them to be reaped.

Kai still hasn't noticed me yet. Derek and Sainya walk down next, followed by Tyler and Chase. Sainya and Chase have a bouquet of white lilies, like the ones in my slightly shaking hands. I'm nervous but more excited than I've ever been in my entire life.

Then it's my turn.

The look on Kai's face makes me tear up. It feels like we're the only two in the world right now.

"Slow down, Elyce," whispers Blake.

Oops.

I just want my Kai.

The moment he slips the gold ring on my finger and we kiss, I feel...indescribable.

"You look beautiful," he whispers during our first dance.

"Thank you."

"Like an angel."

"Your angel."

"I love you, Elyce Hatheson."

"I love you too, Kai Hatheson." I rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes and loving the sound of my new name.

And later that night, after shoving cake in each other's face and having the time of our lives, Kai carries me home, all the way up the stairs and into his-I mean our-room. He sets me down and grabs my waist pulling me as close to him as possible.

"I love you so damn much," Kai whispers.

"I love you too baby." And he kisses me fiercely, his tongue all over mine. I whimper as he moves down to my neck, nibbling gently. He unlaces my dress slowly, teasing me. It falls to the floor and Kai steps back to look at me, wearing only blue lace underwear.

"Wow..." he whispers. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls them down my legs slowly. I lay down on our bed.

"Well come on Kai," I say, biting my lip.

When I wake up the next morning in Kai's arms, everything is right. My life is perfect. I went through hell but I survived. I didn't do it on my own, I had help.

And so this marks the end of our journey. This is my life and I hope you learned something from it. I know it got boring and sad at some points but it has a happy ending. I could die now and be perfectly happy with how I lived my life. I survived and so will you. I know that now.

Thank you.

_This concludes the saga of Elyce Annya-Hatheson, survivor of the 83rd Hunger Games._

**Thank you.**


End file.
